


How to Feed A Cub 圈养启示录

by greenlock



Category: DCU
Genre: Cat Bruce, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠死于一次针对正义联盟的行动，他们甚至拼不回他的尸体。在超人最悲痛的时候，他捡到了小猫Mr. Prince。为了更普及易读一点我考虑还是使用JL动画片里早期的经典七人组正义联盟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Are you blind when you're born? Can you see in the dark?  
你出生时是个盲者吗？你能否在黑暗中看得清？  
Dare you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?  
你是否敢直视国王？你能不能坐在他的宝座上？  
  
————From JELLICLE SONGS FOR JELLICLE CATS————  
  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
1.  
  
　　那件事已经过去快一个星期了。  
　　每个人都试过用同样的台词安慰他。这很可笑。  
　　“他不会希望活下来的我们总是愁眉苦脸。”  
　　他必须得说这很可笑，不只因为每个人的用词都过于雷同，还因为在这个地球上，他是超人，他足够强大……他知道自己有足够的勇气来面对一个朋友已经离开 人世的现实，他有足够的信念支撑他在这个朋友死后继续完成他未竟的那些事。他有漫长的寿命，如果缺乏某种类似恩赐的意外，在对于一个氪星人来说并不久远的 将来，他会一次又一次面对类似的困境——好友别离，故人入土，而他无能为力。生命是玄妙的，跟能力的大小无关。他从那场针对大都会的恐怖爆炸中拯救了超过 两百人，仍有十个人死于非命。他的朋友蝙蝠侠是十分之一。  
　　整座大楼坍塌在他们的身体上。没有人能把那些残骸完整分开。  
　　围观群众拍摄的多个视频都能证实他的死因。在他最后一次冲进去，想把剩下的人领出来之前，有人终于拍到了他的一个背影，并即时传上了Youtube。  
　　啊，蝙蝠侠最后的背影。那个视频已经被点爆了，转载无数，全球最热。  
　　现在，超人凯尔-艾尔已经学会了在其他人开口前吐出类似的话。倘若真有人无聊到要去比较，在联盟召开的新闻发布会上，到底谁的言辞更为恳切鼓舞，那肯定是他——超人。这是显然的。  
　　过去的三天里，他正告世人，告诫联盟的成员，安慰哭泣的孩子。他说：“你们其实都知道蝙蝠侠更希望我们做什么、怎样去做。“  
　　见鬼。他很清楚他们都不知道。甚至，整个联盟里没人真正了解蝙蝠侠。只有拥有X视线的他和能够读心的火星人尚恩清楚这位蒙面义警的人类身份——高谭首 富布鲁斯·韦恩——一个同样能用个体死亡震动整个世界的人类。保留这点秘密是他的执念。在征求了韦恩最信任的人，他的管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生、以及 他的养子迪克·格雷森——也就是蝙蝠侠的助手罗宾——的意见之后，火星人不得不在一个阶段里帮忙扮演活着的高谭王子，以期把这两个大人物的死亡时间错开。  
　　况且知晓一个人的双重身份也不代表着你就了解他。当他——超人——和火星人，提着装有蝙蝠侠铠甲和斗篷碎片的密封箱第一次获准进入蝙蝠洞时，凯尔突然 明白了自己确实从未了解过布鲁斯。在过去的三年里，他曾多次在慈善宴会或别的场合遇见蝙蝠侠的真身，他曾在报章、电视甚至电影花絮里看见布鲁斯·韦恩。他 和联盟的朋友们，在蝙蝠侠的游说下，接受了韦恩的馈赠——那座叫做瞭望塔的空间站。他是那样一个人，出手都是大手笔。凯尔揣度过他的秘密基地的模样，他想 象那会是另一个孤独堡垒……先进、明亮、辉煌。英雄的领地理应是辉煌的。而不是一个不见天日的黑暗洞穴。  
　　“他加了干扰，在你第一眼就看穿他面罩，看到他的脸之后。”哭泣的罗宾告诉他，“所以你一直找不到这里，尽管这就在韦恩大宅下面。”  
　　他把那个箱子留下：“这是他的东西……但不是他。我是说孤独堡垒分析说这块胸甲和这片斗篷上没有他的DNA。”  
　　“你觉得他有可能生还吗？”那孩子用期待的眼神看他，让他浑身不自在。罗宾扯住超人的红色斗篷，“有那种东西吗？我是说另一个空间，平行宇宙……他在这里消失，就从那里出现。也许他不是死了，只是落入了时间的洪流里？漫画书上有的超级英雄就是这样的。”  
　　不。他拥抱迪克，告诉他瞭望塔和堡垒的分析。说那些话的时候他自己都觉得太过残酷。打破幻想是最残酷的。  
　　“接受现实吧，迪克。主机分析他的存活概率不到十八万分之一……找到他的尸体只是时间问题。惟有我们从他的死亡里得到馈赠，他所做的一切才有意义。  
　　不。  
　　这是一种打着慰藉标签的谎言。  
　　到目前为止，对任何已知的生命而言，死亡都是不可逆转的最终消解。他们失去他了，死亡把他的灵魂也带走了，还有他所有的爱过和恨过的记忆，他忽略和珍 重的诺言，他的事业，和他的期待。所有的，他的一切。在他死的那天，他还跟绿灯发生过短暂的争执。可怜的约翰现在根本缓不过来。“我们都知道他是个好 人……也许不是普通意义上的好。我不该对他说那些关于阴谋论的牢骚话。”绿灯侠六天来都无法参加战斗，他不能集中精神使用他的绿灯能量。  
　　“你们认为我会成为他那样的人吗？我才刚刚开始学习……我会成为新的蝙蝠侠吗？还是要过很久？”迪克非常认真地问起这个。他和尚恩都哑口无言，没人能回答他。  
　　没人能重复布鲁斯。  
　　他们会在那里为受难者建一座纪念碑，选址地就是那座大楼的废墟。至于蝙蝠侠个人的葬礼，反倒遥遥无期。联邦政府表示他的葬礼应由高谭地区承办，高谭地 区的政府官员发表声明称，蝙蝠侠只是一个未经证实的都市传说。到目前为止高谭警方并没有接收到新的、符合蝙蝠侠体貌特征的失踪人口报告，没有不能确定身份 的DNA档案待查。他真的存在过吗？谁知道他不是某个安然在世的超级英雄闲极无聊制造出来的超级幻觉呢？  
　　而超人知道他是真实的。  
　　可惜这种幻觉论调在网络上得到了大量的支持，正义联盟的英雄们因此陷入了始料未及的信任危机。有犬儒主义者借机发表评论，认定超能者正借蝙蝠侠的死亡炒作他们的超人救世哲学。也有怀疑论者认为蝙蝠侠的死源于政府阴谋。  
　　蝙蝠侠是一个英雄，但他却不能像一个英雄应有的那样，在荣耀中被埋葬，并受到生者和后人的尊崇与悼念。超人为此愤愤不平。“我们不该让步，至少我们能 提供战斗录影证明他是真实的。”这句话在他的喉咙里卡了很久，最终还是没有出口。首先，蝙蝠侠会反对这种做法，战斗即时录影是联盟的秘密档案之一，仅供内 部分析使用，定期选择性销毁。其次，为他的名字争取荣誉而闹得满城风雨，是一件很愚蠢的事情。  
　　“布鲁斯少爷不会希望那样。就让他的名字化为尘土吧，只有永恒的遗忘能给死者的灵魂带来真正的安宁。”蝙蝠侠的管家潘尼沃斯先生表示说，“以及，克拉 克——肯特先生，按照我雇主的意愿，在他死后48小时以内，我已亲手销毁了蝙蝠洞主机内留存的能够证实您人类身份的一切资料。您的秘密身份将永远是个秘 密。请您放心，我这行将就木的老人，更不会将它泄露出去。”  
　　好吧，他的死亡会把他的一切都带走。  
　　正是这样的。阿尔弗雷德和克拉克的养母玛莎·肯特，成了这个地球上最后的两个，知道超人就是《星球日报》记者克拉克·肯特，人类。  
　　……本来是有三个人的。  
　　那件事已经过去快一个星期了，联盟内部第二次投票讨论是否要全员参加高谭市民于下周一为蝙蝠侠举行的非官方葬礼。国际互联网上有个网页，通过点击广告和个人捐赠为葬礼捐款。戴安娜认为这是一种妥协，亚马逊公主始终不能理解为什么会有人故意否认蝙蝠侠的存在。  
　　“他就是存在过。”她说。  
　　是的。最后的氪星人，拥有秘密身份的记者先生默默地在心里附和着。他们还没从失去老友的痛苦中恢复过来，就不得不回应网络论战，还有可以称之为政府行 为的刻意漠视。太多情况需要分析了，而他们之中最擅长分析和应对此类情况的人刚好不在。闪电侠说这是一段艰难岁月……如果蝙蝠侠在一定会挖苦他的。  
　　他挖苦能看得见的每一个人。他从来都是那样一个混蛋。一个待人冷酷无情、对自己也是一样冷酷无情的混蛋。  
　　然后他死了。  
　　他死后第六天，凯尔第60次独自踏上那片吞噬了他的废墟。X视线帮不上什么忙，超人第60次一无所获。他在那里待了两个钟头。晚上八点他才离开那个街 区，穿着记者肯特的行头，踏上通往星球日报大楼的加班之路。搜救是徒劳的，搬了两小时的水泥块他甚至没有发现一只活生生的老鼠。生来头一次，他连飞回去的 欲望都没有了。市政府明天会派工程车辆来彻底清理这片废墟。他们会把这儿推平，列为中心广场的南延部分，种一块草皮，铺上石板，立起大理石的纪念碑。就是 这样了。  
　　到时候，超人不会在场的，克拉克·肯特已经收到了参加现场新闻发布会的邀请邮件。  
　　那场惨剧已经过去快一周了——这标志着遗忘已经开始滋生蔓延，临近爆炸现场的广场外沿又开始有人散步遛狗，有孩子在卖场门前的步行街上玩滑板，有情人 在路灯下亲吻。有外地人集体穿着印有各种漫画人物的T恤，向克拉克问路。他们问：“那是个工地吗？那里是否就是蝙蝠侠死掉的那座楼？为啥除了禁止停车其他 的什么标志都没有呢？”他们不看黄色的禁行线，只是大大咧咧，挂着耳麦哼着歌，呼朋唤友地钻进废墟拍照留恋。  
　　反正他们并不是第一波观光客。反正将来还会有更多的观光客。他冷眼看他们在废墟里刨着，高举着一块黑色的塑料皮，“这搞不好是蝙蝠衣！”不用超级听力他也能听见这句。  
　　“还是丢掉吧，说不定有奇怪的辐射，会把你变成无敌浩克【注1】。”另一个人说。  
　　“哦不，我宁愿变成蜘蛛人。”第三个人说。说完他笑了很久。老实说克拉克不明白他到底在笑什么。  
　　他往东北方向走去，穿过冬青树丛和杉树林，那里有一条碎石铺的小路直通这个公园的北门……北门外有个汉堡王。  
　　我见过蝙蝠侠裹着斗篷蹲在一座被炸坏的公路桥边啃汉堡包的样子，虽然只有一次。只有我见过，他那时真是……怎么说呢，他简直饿疯了。乳白的沙拉酱沾满 了他的嘴唇……他的嘴唇……克拉克——凯尔，人类的养子和保护者，在蝙蝠侠离世6天又2个钟头以后，第一次无意识地勾了勾他的唇角。  
　　这也许勉强能算是一个微笑。  
　　远处有茉莉花的香气，来自今年新栽种的苗圃。这天月亮已经没有蝙蝠侠死的那晚那么圆了。更远一点的地方传来音乐，是他不大喜欢的那种，有人在树林深处开着播放器学跳黑人舞蹈。后来克拉克努力回忆过，当时确实没有半点儿魔法之夜的影子。没有什么能称之为奇迹的东西。  
　　就是在那时候他第一次看见了那只猫。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注1】：The Incredible Hulk，即Marvel家的绿巨人。后面的蜘蛛人就是蜘蛛侠，Spiderman。


	2. Chapter 2

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
The Naming of Cats is a difficult matter  
为猫取名字是件困难的事  
It isn't just one of your holiday games  
那并非只凭你的闲情逸致  
  
————From THE NAMING OF CATS————  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
2.  
  
　　起初那只是一团白乎乎的影子，从克拉克的眼前飞快地掠过，用一种轻巧的姿态跃进树丛。他不知道那是什么。  
　　他不知道那是什么——这代表着他不想知道，他不关心。倘他真的在意，这地球上没有一种活物的运动能够逃过他的眼睛。可是偏有这样一种情况，就像这一刻，克拉克·肯特是如此沮丧，他沮丧到连超人也想放弃掉。  
　　超级能力有些时候并非是种恩赐，他知道自己能做什么，做不到什么……他太知道了。他做不到的头一桩事情就是推卸责任，向自己说谎。他那超级大脑的精确 运算告诉过他，他飞行的平均速度快过子弹。纵然如此，他也无法在爆炸前冲进那座楼房拯救他的朋友。他有超级视线，当参与战斗和救援的其他人还在震惊于爆炸 和浓烟时，他的眼睛就已穿破废墟看到了第一具血肉模糊的尸体。也正是因为他的能力，因为他自己的缘故，克拉克是那么清楚，当联盟中的其他成员，面对着牺牲 者的胸甲和斗篷碎片，以及残忍的分析数据，终于开始接受失去朋友的事实之时，他却不能不纠结于另一种可能。  
　　他知道有那种不可能中的可能，他知道载着一个脆弱婴儿的孤独小飞船，从氪星到地球要飞过多么漫长的距离，要穿过多么凶险的宇宙空间。那一叶小舟，不仅 准确抵达了预计的星球，安然坠落在一个人烟稀少的地方，那婴儿还有幸被这个世界上最为温柔善良的一对好人收养。他知道这个概率远远不足十八万分之一。  
　　当然，他也清楚得很，他早就找不到蝙蝠侠的心跳了。从那大厦倾塌的一瞬间起。这个事实是百分之一百。  
　　我们的这位肯特先生，在半月下、在树丛间站住了。令人绝望的数据和他自己微薄的期望把他折磨得憔悴不堪，因此他不可避免而又十分神经质地，把那团白乎 乎的活物当成了鬼魂。他站住了，在犹豫了半秒钟后，动用他超人类的视线，在树丛间横扫了一圈。是的，倘若那小东西并没有一对竖得高高的尖耳朵的话，那是一 定会被此刻的他忽略掉的。  
　　那东西太小了，只有克拉克的手掌那么大。当它努力像人一样直立的时候便一定会朝一侧歪倒过去。他基本是苍白的，然而身上沾满了结块的泥灰。他显然是活着的，非灵异的，而且赤裸的——野猫大体上都是赤裸的。  
　　那是一只野猫，看起来非常幼小，且正用一种奇怪的姿势勉强抬着上身，仿佛是要与正在窥探它的某个人形生物保持平等的对视一般。  
　　但它的形象可不怎么样。它的双眼都肿得厉害，下巴和肚子脏兮兮的。克拉克不用走近就能发现它在颤抖——完全是生理性的，它瞧着就很瘦弱。  
　　克拉克蹲下来，向小猫的方向伸出一只手：“嘿，小可怜……过来，小可怜。”他向前伸着手，保持着蹲姿，一动也不敢动。他感到自己那颗非人类的心脏正在 砰砰乱跳，他的超级大脑可推算不出自己会被这小玩意儿嫌弃的概率。谁能知道呢？也许它会飞扑上来给他的手指上狠狠地来一口……那不会伤着他的，没关系。他 的X视线能看到它细弱的小牙齿，只有四颗。  
　　那小东西放下上半身，四脚着地在落叶上徘徊着，耳朵依然竖得很高，谨慎迈步的模样似是将整个世界都当成了一座巨大而险恶的陷阱。它的眼睛完全不能用， 它用鼻尖在地上拱着。克拉克用指尖轻轻叩击地面，帮助它寻找方向：“来吧，这里，这里。你是要找我对吗？”有种他不了解的像人类一般的情绪涌动在他的胸 口。  
　　也许是布鲁斯让它来找我。他可笑地想着，最可笑的是他很明白这么想是有多可笑。  
　　可他不敢敲得更用力，那会导致地震。他如往常一样地压着自己的力气。夹着草木气息的灰尘和泥土随着他的敲击轻轻飞起扬在他们之间。那小生灵用刺客般的步子探着路，小径边的路灯投下泛黄的光影，在他的眼里，它的每一个动作都像如一百年前的老相片。  
　　它挪了快有半个钟头才触到他的手，它站定了，用它湿润的鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的掌心。“喵。”它委屈无限地叫了第一声，声音很细嫩，是人类的听力几乎无法分辨的。克拉克迅速地翻过掌心一把把它按住了。  
　　他掏出手机给报社的搭档露易丝·莱恩小姐打电话。超人对着话筒声音颤抖：“救命，露易丝，我需要你的帮助。”  
　　“果然蝙蝠侠死后一切都不一样了？我还记得‘万事不求人的肯特先生’这个大名呢。”他曾热切追求过的那位女子在电话里语调欢快地调侃道，“说吧，是不是你今晚不打算回报社加班？”  
　　“我捡到一只小猫，野猫，我不知道该怎么弄。”是抓到。它正在他的手掌下扭动，用惟有的四颗小牙啃咬他的手指。它的胃里是空的。他在内心暗想，看它这副样子，很可能是个瞎子，没有人喂明天就会死掉的。  
　　“原来今天在家的是‘爱心大泛滥的肯特先生’。需要小动物救助机构的电话？我帮你查查。”  
　　“不，我要自己带回去。它很虚弱，我很怕救助机构一不小心把它养死了。我记得你养过猫的，露易丝。”  
　　“明白了。你希望我也翘掉加班，过来帮你侍弄猫咪？”电波里传来了露易丝的轻笑声，“唉克拉克，你在小镇没养过猫吗？你去弄个盒子把它装回去喂一喂不 就得了？小猫有幼猫猫粮的，满街的宠物店都有卖。用温水泡软一点给它吃。记得给它弄个盆放点猫砂，不然我可不确定他会不会把你的公寓地板当厕所——话说， 你现在的公寓可以养猫吗？我这里的房东就不让。”  
　　“它太小了，我怕我会捏死它。”他只好说实话，“但我又非常想自己养它。”因为它是在埋葬蝙蝠侠的废墟附近出现的。他对自己说，可惜它不是一只黑猫……蝙蝠侠大概会选择变成一只黑色的猫。大概吧。  
　　布鲁斯当然不是它。  
　　露易丝抱怨了几声，在四十分钟后赶到了，附带了一个印着超人图案的宠物包。“宠物版代理广告的样品，我帮你讨了一个。”她解释说，“可惜了，原来还有蝙蝠侠图案的，现在他一死大家就疯抢光了。”  
　　她拎住小猫的后颈把它提起来，那小家伙伸出爪子在空中乱挥，似是对自己将要被关在一个印着巨大的S标志的蓝色宠物包里这件事非常不满。  
　　“坏猫咪。”露易丝耸耸肩，“猫咪有色觉，我猜它不喜欢超人的配色。啊，也是，不会每个人都喜欢的。”她把它丢进包包里，拉上拉链，拿出消毒纸巾来擦手，“我建议你明天早点带它去宠物医院检查一下，流浪猫大多带菌严重，他们会喂它吃驱虫药，或者你自己买药来喂。”  
　　它没什么病。他诺诺点着头，无法告诉她自己连猫肚子里的寄生虫都能看见。  
　　“它的眼睛是怎么回事？肿得很厉害。你说它能看见吗？”  
　　“一会儿用生理盐水洗洗就好了，小猫挺容易这样的，都是靠母猫帮着舔。它太小了，看起来像是长毛猫？”  
　　露易丝把宠物包提起来，与克拉克一起探头探脑地打量着网眼里的小猫。那狼狈的小家伙迅速转过了身去背对他们。“喵。”它只忿忿地抗议了一声。  
　　“这猫不爱叫。”女记者总结道，“我怀疑它是真有毛病才被人扔出来的。虽然给这么小的猫洗澡不安全，我们还是最好帮它彻底洗一洗，它的毛里铁定有跳蚤。你有电吹风吗大块头？没有先去买一个。”  
　　那是个错误的决定。他们光是把它按住用莲蓬头冲洗再吹干就花了两个钟头。猫咪始终保持着将要溺水的错觉，它拼命挣扎着，啃咬抓挠够得着的一切东西，到了后来，索性把牙齿钉在一根“超级手指”上，仿若扎在岩石上的帐篷钉，怎么也拉不开。露易丝只帮忙冲洗了它就离开了。  
　　“这小家伙来得可不是时候，克拉克，不是每个人都像你这么精力充沛。”她脱下橡皮手套，同情地帮大块头先生把电吹风的插头插好，“我要回去睡了，我建议你多定几个闹钟。我有预感，明天的新闻发布会你会迟到，到时候老编的脸色……唔，我想你懂的。”  
　　她退至门口，停顿了一下，大声说：“你只能怪蝙蝠侠，他的死影响太大了。不过，都会过去的，不然我们都要累死了。明天以前记得帮它起个名字……对了，它是公的还是母的？我忘了看。”  
　　克拉克拎着小猫的后颈皮，举起它瞧了瞧。“喔，是男孩。”他刚说完这句，一只肉乎乎湿漉漉的猫爪就甩在了他的鼻尖上。  
　　那小东西抬起红肿的眼睛愤恨地瞪着他，好像被他直接这么查看隐私是一件非常不爽的事情。可当他尝试着与它对视时，它又把眼睛闭上了。  
　　“最好阉掉。”露易丝说完，重重地带上了门。  
　　“喵！”小猫愤怒地冲着她离去的方向抡起了爪子——接着，万般不情不愿地被克拉克的五指山按在盥洗台上。  
　　记者套着围裙、戴着手套，全副武装，一只手脱下沾满泡沫的眼镜甩了甩又戴上。“坦白来说，我很清楚你不是，呃，那谁。你知道那谁【You-Know-Who】……好吧，你不知道。不知道更好，小子。我不想拿你做追忆机器。现在这儿只剩下我们两个了，该是时候让你知道谁是话事儿的了！我可是有个秘密堡垒、连恐龙都养过的人。”他举起电吹风，炫耀性地晃了晃，手指按在启动键上，把送风口慢慢地靠近了猫咪的屁股。  
　　就在这时那小家伙突然撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来，大张着嘴，从喉咙里发出咔咔的声音。克拉克立刻查看了它的气管——没有毛球和杂物，也没有鱼刺之类。他正在诧异，小猫就软绵绵地趴下去了。  
　　他慌忙松开手，它却猛地蹿起来，没命地冲向盥洗台的另一侧——很遗憾，在某个拥有超级速度的大家伙看来，这些小把戏起不了任何作用。克拉克在它将要抵达边缘之前就再度把它拎了回来。  
　　“我要给你重新打分，在诡诈这个方面你跟那谁多少有那么一点儿像。”他说。脆弱方面也是一样。地球生物，柔软、脆弱的生命。  
　　这点他可没说出口。  
　　他用指尖轻搓它的眉心，小猫从狂躁中渐渐安稳下来，闭着眼睛蜷缩成团。“露易丝教我要摸这里，看起来你很喜欢？……嗯，我也喜欢。”克拉克微笑了，把电吹风开到最小的档位，用手指搓着它细软的白毛小心吹干。  
　　“我要给你取个名字。”他缩在狭窄的公寓卫生间里，对着一只不谙世事的猫咪低声哼唱，样子蠢得不像超人。“起初你可能觉得我疯得好像那疯帽匠，若我告诉你猫必须有三个不同的名字。【注2】”他唱到这里，停下来，思索着，几秒钟后又继续开动，重复唱起那一句，同时抚摸着那小家伙的软毛，用那吐着热风的小机器在上方扫来扫去，使它重又变得蓬松可爱。  
　　“我无权给你命名，帅哥。”最后他说，“我不知道最初得到你的人是如何称呼你的，也不知道你自己内心里是怎样称呼你自己的。我不是你的主人，我只是一个……期望你不要死的人。我只能给你一个称呼，你说呢？”  
　　他放下吹风机，抄着它的腋下把它抱起来。它总算赏脸，懒洋洋地睁开眼睛瞥了他一眼。他看清了，在它红肿的眼皮下面，藏着的一双眼睛是蓝色的——不是普通幼猫的那种淡蓝，那更接近于微微泛绿的孔雀蓝，仿佛宝石一样的颜色。  
　　哦，那是它身上最像布鲁斯的一个部件。也是唯一相像的。  
　　“不，”超人喃喃道，“我不会叫你布鲁西【Brucie】，或者蝙蝠侠【Batman】或者击球手【Batsman】……除非我疯了。你才这么点儿大，已经这么傲慢，又凶悍，拽到不行，也许我可以叫你……校长【Principal】？算了，会让我想起佩里主编……还是王子【Prince】吧。我觉得这个不错，王子先生【Mr. Prince】，你跟他不一样，你是大都会的王子。”  
　　他用鼻尖去蹭它的鼻子，湿凉柔软的触感忽然让他一阵战栗。他放下它，由着它立即奔逃至他够不着的地方。  
　　然后，氪星人独自站在地球一角那片满是热雾和狼藉的简陋浴室里，慢吞吞地脱下手套和伪装用的眼镜。一周来第一次，他用手指擦了擦自己的眼眶下凝结的水汽。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注2】：这句跟本章引言都来自韦伯的音乐剧《猫》，原句为：You may think at first I'm mad as a hatter, When I tell you a cat must have three different names.其中hatter典出《爱丽丝漫游奇境》里的疯帽匠，蝙蝠侠系列漫画里也有出典类似的一个反派人物，但都与这个故事无关。


	3. Chapter 3

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?  
你是天使与魔鬼的混合体？  
  Are you mean like a minx? Are you lean like a lynx?  
你是否像艳妇一样充满风情？你能像猞猁一样腰肢柔细？  
  
————From JELLICLE SONGS FOR JELLICLE CATS————  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
3.  
  
　　对克拉克来说，那可真是相当糟糕的一天。  
　　迟到在所难免，即便他把闹钟提前了一个多钟头。他不是人类，并非确然那么需要生理睡眠，可这不代表他的精神在一直保持清醒的状态下不会感觉疲倦。他估 计自己只睡了两个钟头左右，一些偶尔会惊扰他的噩梦没有出现，自从有了联盟值班制度，他对自己的出勤要求也不再是全天候。事实上，是装洗衣粉的盒子坠地的 声音把他弄醒的。  
　　那是凌晨四点多，声音从窗台方向响起来，很明显有什么东西砸在地上了。那一点响动本不一定会惊醒一个普通的人类，对克拉克来说却无益于打雷。他醒过 来，几乎是立刻就判断出了坠毁方位和受灾物，起先他以为始作俑者是风，便在睡眠的朦胧中翻了个身，打算继续入梦。他已有近一周没有好好睡了，今夜的困意来 得是那么甜美，让他紧攥着不忍放手。  
　　但下一秒他惊跳起来，他想起自己现在不是一个人了。他不是一个人在这间屋子里，他还有只猫。  
　　克拉克拧开台灯，与嫌疑犯对视。王子先生端然蹲坐在靠近电脑桌的窗台上，眼睛已经消肿不少，两点星蓝在绒绒的白毛之间狡黠地闪烁着。夜晚是它的时间， 它看起来精神不错。克拉克不清楚它是怎么爬上窗台的，他颇怔愣了一会儿才理出小猫攀爬的最优路径。洗衣粉盒子跌碎了，柠檬味的粉末撒得到处都是。谢天谢 地，它没有跳下来舔食。  
　　有超级能力的小记者唉声叹气，只穿着一条睡裤就跳下床来清理。“坏猫咪！”他指着它的鼻子责备，捡起窗台下的每一只鞋仔细检查。“哦好吧，你没有到处乱拉的习惯。我真担心你还不会用猫砂。”  
　　他擦了地板，想了想还是放心不下。他在猫砂里拨弄着，什么也没发现，只得又拎起小猫，鼻子几乎贴上它的猫脸，给它一个充满压迫感的超人版瞪视：“告诉 我，你到底拉在哪儿了？我得训练你像个真正的王子。猫都是优雅的动物，但随地大小便和半夜偷吃洗衣粉这种事一点儿也不优雅。”  
　　他把它按在放了猫砂的盆里，一派肃然地站起来，交抱双臂全程监督。王子先生委屈地喵喵了两声，小脚爪陷在猫砂里，却迟迟不肯动弹。  
　　“好吧，好吧。”克拉克抬起双手摆了个投降的姿势，“是我错了。应该尊重隐私。明天我回来的时候会给你带个封闭式的厕所你看如何？保证不是超人色。”  
　　他转身回到床上，小心翼翼地听了一会儿，还是没听到小猫折腾猫砂的声音，倒是时不时被整幢大楼里其他的人的呼吸和心跳声打扰。又过了一会儿，他听见悉 悉索索的脚步，那小东西走到他床前的地板上，搜寻了一圈，找不到能够搭一脚上床的物件。它太小了，四肢无力，还跳不上来。但他没有叫唤，只是在床脚边转来 转去。  
　　“真拿你没办法。”肯特先生又坐了起来，“露易丝警告过我不要养成你一直在床上睡的坏习惯……她说若将来我要带什么人回来共享一个美妙的夜晚，恐怕会 被地盘意识深重的猫咪打扰。”他俯身把它拎起来放在双人床空出的另一个枕头上。小猫一触到温暖柔软的枕头就自觉地蜷缩起来，露出舒适满意的表情。  
　　克拉克搓着它的眉心：“这是你的地盘了，乖孩子。反正本来也没派上什么用场。我习惯用另一个。”  
　　王子先生的身体里发出一些咕噜咕噜的轻响。它趴在自己的爪子上闭上了眼睛。克拉克凑近它的，那白白的小毛团。他差一点就要吻上它的脑袋了，却忽然顿 住。时间过得太快……他发觉自己已彻底忘记上一次幻想自己亲吻睡在这个枕头上的人是什么时候的事了。他收回手，把自己的脸埋进被子下面，很快就睡着了，而 且做了不止一个浮躁不安的梦。  
　　第二天他迟到了快三十分钟。他没估对喂猫和看着猫进食的时间，以及高峰时段的交通人流。幸好新闻发布会也因为交通状况延迟了一个小时。主编佩里·怀特的脸色自然够看，倒也不算灾难。  
　　真正的灾难是发布会期间的那个小插曲，最初进驻废墟的一名工作人员因为不熟悉地形，误打误撞掉进了通往地下车库的电梯井。他卡在里面了，现成的工程救 援队也无法拯救他，只要稍加移动他或他周围的水泥块，他就很有可能滑落下去，下方的高度有八米左右，他掉下去的话后果不堪设想。  
　　他们试图隐瞒这一紧急情况。就在事故发生的同时，在这工地外围，市政相关的发言人还在为死难者致辞。最终死者的人数定为九人，蝙蝠侠被排除出去了，抗议的人群和激动的记者把公园周围的几条道路挤得水泄不通。  
　　毋庸揣测——超人出现了。克拉克听见了呼救，以上厕所为由脱掉衬衫制服上阵。他犯的第一个错误是没有跟联盟值班人员通气，第二个错误是，他没有蝙蝠侠 那种隐藏行动痕迹的习惯。所有人都目睹了超人的出现，欢呼之余，他遭到了记者们的轰炸。包括莱恩小姐在内的记者纷纷追问联盟对政府刻意忽略蝙蝠侠的牺牲这 件事有何看法？联盟的救援方针是否会产生变化，他们会放弃大都会吗？蝙蝠侠死后谁可能替代他？正义联盟可能解散吗？毕竟蝙蝠侠是联盟发起人之一，他的空缺 很难弥补。  
　　是的，他的空缺无法弥补。超人焦头烂额，又不能迅速飞走了事——这会影响到整个联盟的声誉。最终，他狼狈不堪地表示，正义联盟是一个纯自发的民间救援合作组织，在合作之外，超级英雄出于自愿的个人行动不受联盟控制。  
　　“您的意思是说，倘若联盟成员有违背公共道德准则的个人行为，只要他出于自愿，又没有触犯法律，正义联盟组织本身不能对他进行内部制裁？”  
　　他瞥向质询这个问题的人，然而那是个青涩的生面孔。他的胸前挂着记者证：詹森·莫哈克，隶属时代周刊的一名实习记者，在那之前他从没见过，在那之后也再未同他照过面。他因这一问成名，后来实习期满后不再从事记者行业，而是成为了一时极为著名的左翼自由撰稿人。  
　　就在那一天，尚未毕业的莫哈特先生咄咄逼人。他口气严厉地追问道：“既然如此，超级英雄的个人行为，就纯然需要靠自己的超级道德观来进行自我约束啰？ 难道要让公众把信任和自身安全，全都无条件地放在本因上帝赐予的天赋，而有幸拥有高出平均值的个人能力的个别生命手中？”  
　　是凯尔-艾尔觉得自己受不了了。他并不是没有狡辩的能为，也不是不懂得争取舆论的技巧，只是不愿把经不起逻辑推敲的理想也祭出来，好与此类深思熟虑的 质责针锋相对。他记得同样的问题自己也曾面对过，在瞭望塔上，他不止一次为此与蝙蝠侠争吵，也不止一次想要伸出手去，掀掉对面那人的面罩，触碰他的眉心， 放缓语调，靠近他，告诉他——  
　　“你可以相信我的，布鲁斯……至少是现在。”  
　　在夜晚，在窗外，在人群中，在视频内，他观察过布鲁斯·韦恩很久，很少看见他拧着眉头。可他就是知道，在尖耳朵的面罩下面，那人的眉头是紧皱的。他的忧虑来得太早，但从不是没有道理。  
　　克拉克受不了了。他向后退，往埋葬了蝙蝠侠的废墟上退去。莫哈克先生得不到他想要的答案，索性挤到最前方，伸手去揪超人的斗篷。“回答我！”他怒吼着，克拉克不清楚他的愤怒到底所为何来。他立刻飞了起来，让他失手了。  
　　“回答我，钢铁之子！”那年轻人在下方的人群中握着拳头怒吼道，“在我们能看到的将来，你们会堕落吗？”  
　　午餐时间，克拉克·肯特因为临阵脱逃，导致露易丝·莱恩在采访时无人帮忙拍照，被主编叫进办公室单独训斥了一个钟头。他错过了午餐。  
　　下午一点，联盟召开紧急会议，身为组织者的超人被大家抱怨了整整一个钟头，却拿不出适宜的方案。网络上他面对质疑直接飞走的懦夫做派点击已过百万，全 球的人都在耻笑堂堂的联盟首脑居然不敢当众做出一个简单的、根本无法论证其真实性的承诺。一个名叫“反正义联盟”的网页几个钟头内就被建设起来了，注册人 数已经超过了1700人。“我也去注册了。”闪电侠说，“当然，我是想帮你们去卧底。”  
　　“得了，我觉得不能完全责怪超人。要是蝙蝠侠在同样的情况下，他也回答不了这样的问题。他仅仅是，比凯尔更擅长绕开最尖锐的矛盾点。”火星人一直把自 己包裹在斗篷里，宛如布鲁斯真的上了他的身。他看起来有点沮丧，身体的密度变幻不定。当他终于站起身来表示要和麻烦制造者单独谈谈时，超人感觉他已经绿得 前所未见了。  
　　“我很抱歉。”他衷心地开口道。  
　　“先不说这个，”尚恩拍拍他的背，“我这里有个更大的麻烦……联盟收到一封来自托尼·斯达克的加密邮件，表示可以给一笔赞助并帮我们打通一些政府关 节。前提是，他要求联盟出人彻查他好友布鲁斯·韦恩的失踪事件。我穿帮了，凯尔，而且我不晓得是怎么搞砸的。我模仿得足够像了，我甚至知道他的一部分思 想……托尼·斯达克只在前天的一个募捐酒会跟我打过几分钟照面，他今天就认定我是假货了，还发了这封邮件。我不得不读了他的心，幸好他并不认为这件事跟我 们有关，他以为韦恩被有预谋地绑架了。”  
　　超人用力搓了搓自己的脸：“我们不可以拒绝吗？此类邮件瞭望塔一天就能收到几千份，我们完全可以把这当做是恶作剧来处理——”  
　　“不可能，凯尔。他是认真的。他能帮联盟度过这一次的难关，也能给我们制造同等程度的麻烦。万一他求助于其他机构，查到真相，你知道后果是什么……没 人会相信这是布鲁斯本人的意愿，他们会妖魔化这事。”尚恩说完这个，一脸疲惫地摇了摇头，“我们只有摆出认真对待的态度来应付他，见机行事。”  
　　他们郁郁而散。联盟派火星人联系媒体，他们不得不以高调参与蝙蝠侠的非官方葬礼为契机发表声明，把超人“反常行为”的动机都归于蝙蝠侠的死亡。超人离 开空间站时小有失控，捏碎了一块纯钢扶手。他攥着那不规则的钢片飞回了地球的世界，在蝙蝠侠心跳消失的地方上空悬浮了一会儿，看着那些仿佛只有甲虫那么大 的工程车辆来来去去。还有无数营营役役如蚂蚁般大小的人类。  
　　尘埃落定，他们开始推平那里了。  
　　克拉克回去上班，为了安抚露易丝的情绪，主动多写了两千来个字。“我不能帮你写完这篇，”他挠着头道歉，“我得早点儿回去——”  
　　“喂猫？我刚才看到你的推特头像变成一张睡着的猫脸了，那托着头的小爪子真可爱。你去吧，刚养猫的人都这样。”露易丝说着，把自己的一缕刘海拧了拧， 豪迈地用一个蝶形发夹固定在头顶。“你现在是有家室的人了，可惜本人作为单身族还要为梦想打拼。”她冲他比了个胜利的手势，一头扎进了录音文件里。  
　　他在街对面的宠物店买了个封闭式的猫厕所，那是个有粉红色底座的大盒子，带一猫可过的活动门。超人扛着猫厕所直接飞回公寓，他穿着衬衫，领带却歪了，看起来一身狼狈，脸上还沾着闹市区风里的灰。  
　　他的王子先生在窗台上迎接他，如真正的王子那样挺着小胸脯，高高昂着头，在他推开窗户的时候，甚至伸出了一只粉嫩的爪子向他挥动了几下示意。猫咪的面貌结构使得它的唇角永远是带着一点笑容的。它是这一天来唯一一个对他露出了笑容的生灵。  
　　他放下超人快递带回来的猫用品，又去研究了一番砂盆。看来那小淘气终于会用了，或者它确然只是没有在别人的注目礼下如厕的恶习。  
　　克拉克安顿好货物，就瘫坐进了沙发。这一天似若生命的最后一天，是那么漫长和失措，让他疲惫难言。他坐了一会儿，不想开电脑，也不敢开电视。最后，他 在沙发边的食盆里抓了几粒泡软的猫粮，摊开手心，引诱那小东西沿着自己的裤腿慢慢爬上来。它的爪尖勾擦着他的裤腿，棉线破损发出啪啪的哀鸣。  
　　“来吧，小乖乖。”他轻声呼唤它，就这么一句，接着凭它自愿。他懒得喋喋不休自言自语，他早就没了力气。  
　　小猫终于爬上了他的胸膛，却没有往有食物的地方继续挺进。它停下来，趴在他的心口，在他的衣服上嗅了一会儿，开始不老实地啃咬衬衫纽扣。  
　　它啃得十分投入，用爪子勾住衣缝，侧着脑袋狠命用力，发出嘎嘣嘎嘣的脆响。克拉克把猫粮放回去，挠了挠它的眉心。“你想看？想看里面的真家伙是吗？”他像人类那样轻轻地吹了它一口气，瞧着它眯起眼睛，这让他觉得心情也没那么差劲了。  
　　“你想看真正的我？”他扯掉领带，伸手解开自己的纽扣，一颗，再一颗。  
　　蓝色的制服上，那黄色提亮的红色S符号渐渐裸露了出来。王子先生踮起脚尖，在上面踩来踩去地研究了一阵，又慢慢地趴下了。它端正地趴着，脑袋对着超人克拉克的下巴，粉红的小鼻孔噏动着。  
　　然后它抬起头，冲他亲昵地叫了一声：“喵。”


	4. Chapter 4

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
Doesn't care for a cuddle  
不在意拥抱  
For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle  
混乱是我的最爱  
  
————From THE RUM TUM TUGGER————  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
4.  
  
　　克拉克从浴室里出来，浑身上下只裹着一条乳白色的浴巾。  
　　“我要送你到吉米那里过两天，等我出差回来。嘿，小王子，出来，出来……其实我知道你不是那么很想去陌生人的家里……你在哪儿呢？别躲了——就像我也 不是很想去蝙蝠侠的葬礼。”说着这番话的同时，超人的X视线也开始在狭小的公寓卧室里四下搜索起来，寻找他的倾诉对象。床下和沙发底下都是空的，衣橱和洗 衣机内也没有惊现入侵者。  
　　“打个商量吧，王子先生。”克拉克松开给浴巾打结的手，摊开五指，耸了耸肩，尽量让自己笑容的弧度变大一点，“我勉强我自己去葬礼采访，你也勉强你自己去吉米家吃两天好的。他向我担保他妈妈会自制猫罐头。”  
　　说完这句，他就听到了鼠标坠地的声音。又来了，还是在电脑桌上。他的室友是一只对电脑桌区域极为好奇的科技猫，四天来只要他一不小心，它就会通过各种新开辟的路径直奔电脑桌。鼠标往往是率先受害的，它反复坠地，一侧的边沿已经裂开了一条缝隙。  
　　“喂喂喂！”肯特先生嚷着，用光脚拨开收拾好的行李包，飞扑上前拽住网线，总算拯救了还在不停下坠的分线器。不过，战损还是难以避免，他腰上那不可靠的毛巾结松开了，遮羞布悠然飘落在地。幸好，这里别无他人，只有一只稚嫩的小猫。  
　　裸男克拉克把同样全裸的猫咪从笔记本电脑的键盘上拎起来：“不要在你不懂的东西上乱踩，这是忠告。”  
　　他抱着它，把自己砰地摔回床上。柔软的床垫又把他们轻轻抛起，如海洋的清波一样推着这一人一猫上下弹动了好一会儿。他把猫咪放在“王子专属的枕头” 上，抚摸它的软毛，然后指着对面电视上挂的一张广告画，神秘兮兮地凑近它：“瞧那边，帅哥，那儿有个摄像头。”他扭过身体，又指了指窗台方向，“那边也有 一个，蝙蝠侠就是靠这些来监视我。他跟你一样，知道我就是超人。瞧，我也够逊的，我不但让他发现了这个，还让他溜进来在我的地盘上装了两个摄像头窥看我的 隐私。”  
　　他揉着小猫圆圆的脸孔，抓起它的爪子朝对面墙挥动：“嘿，布鲁斯，你看见了吗？我养了只猫。我猜你不大喜欢猫。唔……简直是一定的。你不喜欢猫。”  
　　他转脸对王子先生说道：“这没啥，他也不喜欢我。我从他装了摄像头的第一天起就知道这事儿了……我有X视线嘛。呐，床对面一个，窗旁边一个，我找了一 圈，挺诧异他还给我留了个死角换衣服。我对他来说……没啥意思……啊你不明白我在说什么，这样最好。”他缩回揉着小猫的手指，揉了揉自己的鼻梁，“说白 了，他不觉得我有什么魅力。我知道他在看我，三年前到现在，他研究我、提防我，用两个摄像头网罗我不可告人的镜头。我本来以为他看久了也会觉得我有那么一 点意思呢……但是不，先生……答案是：不。”  
　　他叹了一口气，望着对面的墙壁上圆型的台灯投影，长久地沉默着，用指节抚摸身畔那猫咪的皮毛。“现在，没人在看了。”他说，“我自由了。可以陪你一起裸睡了，小可爱。”  
　　不知不觉，他开始使用氪星语。当他轻拍着小猫身下的枕头时，是氪星的最后一个遗民正独对着一个地球的生灵喃喃絮语。猫咪歪着头看他，眼睛瞪得很大，看 起来天真无邪。它眼睛的颜色那么熟悉，让他情不自禁地微微战栗。“唉，布鲁斯也是这样看人。”他用手罩住它的头，“当然，不是看我。他有他的圈子，跟我没 啥关系。我有时候就在他的庄园外面飞飞，看见底下停着一溜的跑车，进进出出的每个人都上过日报的头版。我不想改变现在的生活方式……否则我会变成另外一个 人。我会失去平衡……同样的，我也不愿意打碎布鲁斯已经营造好的平衡……他对平衡很看重。”他压低嗓门，用左手食指戳戳小猫的脑壳，“你不懂氪星语我才跟 你说这些，布鲁斯连氪星语都懂。对付他我得很小心……很小心。”  
　　克拉克躺下去，把双臂枕在脑袋后面。“现在都无所谓了。他死了。我用了X视线，他装了摄像头；他装了摄像头，我买了双人床。我们扯平……我买了双人 床，他建了空间站；他建了空间站，我搞了正义联盟……是我们搞了正义联盟。我们一起行动，这是我们唯一能够接触的机会。他跟我一起行动，可他没有超能力， 所以他死了，我还活着。我一直在想……难道他以为整整三年我都留一个空枕头出来，是氪星成熟体的特殊生理嗜好吗？……”  
　　他就那样睡着了，在氪星语言的梦呓声中，在这个宇宙间——可能是唯一的一个——懂得氪星语的人类死去之后。在一双孔雀蓝色的眼眸的注视下。  
　　“布鲁斯。”他呢喃着，张开手脚霸占了大半张床，他伸展着他那神祗般强壮美妙的身体，每一块肌肉伸缩的力度和线条都精确而优雅，台灯晕黄的光线似是将那躯壳的每一个细节都镀上了一层黄金。他是不属于这人间的，却沉睡在人间一个鸽子笼般的斗室里。  
　　猫咪从枕上滑下来，毛皮擦在棉布上发出细密的沙沙声。它绕着超人的身体转了半圈，用鼻尖嗅着他的手掌。这是一双能够推动整个星球的手。它把吃得圆滚滚的小肚子贴在被单上，蜷起四肢，拉长脖子，把小脑袋放进了克拉克的手心里。  
　　十四个钟头以后，位于高谭的韦恩庄园门口出现了一个提着旅行箱，一手拎着超人图案宠物包的大块头眼镜男。  
　　克拉克·肯特窘迫地站着，缩着脖子，低着他的头，面对好心伸手要帮他拎包的韦恩家养子迪克少爷，言语结结巴巴：“谢……谢谢你和阿尔弗雷德。我、我真不知道该怎么感谢才好……我没想到这儿所、所有的旅馆都不许带宠物住宿。”  
　　“这规定哪儿都有。而且你可以把小狗小猫寄养在宠物店里。”迪克接过那个蓝色的小提包，举起来打量，“哇！波斯猫！他好小啊！真可爱。阿尔弗雷德，为啥我们不养一只呢？”  
　　“理查德少爷【注3】，您应该记得布鲁斯少爷不允许您豢养宠物。”韦恩庄园的管家张开双臂揽住了高个儿男人的肩膀，热情地拥抱他，“对不起，肯特先生。很抱歉我总是习惯性地提到他。”  
　　他看起来老多了，那种精力充沛的模样不复存在。他的白发并没有增加，皱纹也没有加深，只是在他那引人注目的宽阔额头上，那些本就存在的花白发丝和血肉的沟壑忽然之间都干枯了，即便初夏明媚的阳光照在上面也不能使它们重现光彩。  
　　他的手也是。克拉克发现自己是头一次在潘尼沃斯先生的手背上发现老人斑。  
　　“请今晚一定赏光住在庄园，我会为您安排一个最舒适的房间。”那老人松开胳膊，把眼睛闭上几秒，再睁开时又充满了资深管家独有精明神色。他冲迪克使了个眼色，那孩子就举着宠物包飞快地冲进大厅里去了。  
　　“我去给小猫倒牛奶！”他大声嚷着。  
　　克拉克顾不上客气。他笨拙地起跑，气喘吁吁地追着身为罗宾的男孩。“请、请慢一点！”他喊道，“太颠簸王子会吐的！……而且它不能喝纯牛奶！蛋白质不消化！”  
　　“喔先生，看不出来您对养猫还秉持着如此的专业态度。不过，看到您这么快就找到了寄托感情的新对象，身为年长者鄙人真是倍觉欣慰。”阿尔弗雷德按下遥控，庄园雕着百合花的铁门在他们身后慢慢地合上了，发出悠长沉重的回响。  
　　他们走进大宅，迪克在克拉克发出警告声前就已经把宠物包的拉链拽开了，小猫以众人都不能想象的速度从包里蹿出来，一脚踏在小格雷森先生的胳膊上。  
　　“哇好痛！它没剪过爪子？”迪克本能地挥起胳膊。他的T恤衣料软滑，猫咪的脚爪勾不住，开始一路下坠。克拉克及时赶到接住了这个白乎乎的小毛球，把它 搂进怀里。它的小心脏简直要跳疯了，隔着薄薄的胸腔擂打在他的指间。他颇疑心再这么多吓它几次它会被活活骇死，这让他紧张了好一阵，不能不小心抚摸它让它 平静下来。  
　　猫咪愤怒地瞪着迪克，它的眼神让年轻的罗宾倒退了一步。“它可够凶的。”他小声道，“肯特先生，它被你宠坏了。我小时候经常跟野猫一起玩儿，它们没有一只是这么看人的。”  
　　他靠过来，叉着腰，拿出蝙蝠侠小助手的派头，伸一根手指戳着猫咪的鼻子：“这是在我的地盘上，你可别那么嚣张。要是你不听话，我就拿你的尾巴打个死结！”  
　　王子先生张大了嘴，冲他凶巴巴地哈着气。这算是一种警告了，克拉克急忙扭过它的脑袋跟他对视：“坏猫咪，我们是在别人家里做客呢……唉，早知道我就不该心软把你带过来，我应该按照原定计划让吉米的妈妈照顾你两天。”  
　　这话好像起了点作用。它慢慢平复下来，小爪子有气无力地搭在他的胳膊上，放低脑壳，显得十分乖顺。“它可能是不熟悉环境。”克拉克在周围看了一圈，实在找不到猫咪弄坏之后他能赔得起的物件。他只得一直抱着它，直至阿尔弗雷德拿着冲调好的婴儿奶粉出现。  
　　“这是符合您建议的配方，肯特先生。好在庄园无所不有。”他伸手把小猫从克拉克的怀里拎过来，同插着银勺子的瓷碟一起放在墙角。他刚把猫放下，还没来 得及抽走搅拌勺，那小东西就开始拿它当新玩具了。它用爪子拨弄着那枚小银器，一下一下，勺柄叩击着瓷碟发出清脆有节奏的响声。  
　　“它一贯如此……”克拉克尴尬地解释道，“有啥玩啥。照我看它的最爱是电脑键盘和其他一切碰一碰就能发出声音的东西。”  
　　“唔，我有同感。”管家沉吟道。他蹲下来，观察了小猫几分钟，最后一伸手把它捞了起来。“我知道它需要什么了。恕我冒昧，王子先生，我擅自为您准备了 不合口味的餐点，这并非待客之道。不如这样，我记得厨房里还有一些鲔鱼和鸡肉泥，或许那更合您的口味。”他神情肃穆地说道。  
　　克拉克挠了挠头：“潘尼沃斯先生，看不出来您对养猫也能秉持着如此的专业态度。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德把小猫环在臂间，任那些白白的细毛转瞬就糟蹋了他考究的黑色西服外套。“作为一名效忠布鲁斯·韦恩的管家，是的。我无法不多专业一点。”他又给迪克递了个眼色，后者跟着他一起去了厨房，并端回了一盘茶点招待客人。  
　　男孩拍拍沙发：“红茶加奶还是加柠檬？随便坐吧肯特先生，你啥都不用说，我啥都知道。阿尔弗雷德戒心很足，绝不会随便放任何陌生人进来住，尤其是你们 这种当记者的。怎么说呢——靠漂亮小猫咪开道也不行。而且，前两天托尼·斯达克来做客，我也没被指派过来倒茶。嘿，哥们儿，我知道你跟他有多要好。”  
　　“啊，什么？”克拉克绕着塞满土耳其靠垫的维多利亚式沙发转来转去，他表情茫然地抬起头。  
　　“哎，你不用告诉我——死者为大。”那神奇小子摇了摇手说，“我们心照不宣就行了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注3】：Dick Grayson是Richard Grayson的艺名，后面Robin、Wonderboy也都是特指他的。说起来这小子后来还当了夜翼（Nightwing），他的称呼真是超多的。


	5. Chapter 5

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
I am still in my prime, I shall last out my time  
我仍将如那样开始，我要在我有生之年如此  
That's the word from this stoutest of cats  
这是最坚强的猫所说的话  
  
————From BUSTOPHER JONES: THE CAT ABOUT TOWN————  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
5.  
  
　　克拉克回到庄园接他的猫咪时天色已近黄昏。按照电话里他恳求的，阿尔弗雷德没有强留他再住一晚。并非是报社一定要求他赶回去工作，他在高谭也可完成相关报道发送回去，那没什么。他只是，单纯从感情上，忍受不了在布鲁斯睡过的床上再睡一夜罢了。  
　　老管家安排他住在布鲁斯生前的主卧室。噢不，是安排他们——王子先生也得到了同样的待遇。无论克拉克如何推辞，老人的态度还是一样坚决：“这是最恰当 的安排，肯特先生，您得要相信一位深谙待客之道的老顽固。”晚餐过后，他实在拗不过潘尼沃斯先生，只得移步上楼，平生第一次，从庄园的走廊内部，推开了那 间卧室的门。  
　　卧室里的陈设没什么变化：上了年头的深棕色家具嵌饰着华丽的螺钿，规律的图纹遍布每一处细节。短绒提花的希腊地毯上，典型的法式角柜连接着镂空的室内 花坛，色彩明丽的热带装饰植物后面，是他再熟悉不过宽阔窗台。那厚厚的双层丝绸窗帘半掩着，边缘的轮廓被照明的灯管映在床上。那张床——布鲁斯的床——他 曾看见过他与一个漂亮的女郎在此拥吻，床单被他们揉搓成一团……那是他最后一次，从窗外偷窥这间卧室。  
　　有时候想得太好不过是自寻烦恼。克拉克用手指敲击自己的额头，让自己尽快熟悉这房间里的植物的味道，让自己的表情不要太奇怪。老实说他也搞不清楚自己 现在到底是什么表情。他知道穿衣镜的位置，它在橱柜旁边，看起来超过一百岁了，镶铜的边框充满神秘感，让人觉得它正是白雪公主的继母曾经用过的那一面，准 能照见一切生物的原形。  
　　他瞥向镜子，最先看见的却是站在门外的阿尔弗雷德，双臂小心翼翼地合拢，抱着面貌焕然一新的王子先生。  
　　“再次向您说声抱歉，肯特先生。我擅自帮您的小猫洗了个澡。”管家把白毛蓬松散发着桃子香气的猫咪递给他。克拉克愣住了，不敢确定这只猫到底是不是他 亲手拎过来的那一只。王子的表情很是安逸，每一根毛尖都闪着饱满的银光——好吧那绝对是庄园使用的照明灯的问题。现在看来，它的眼睛都变亮了很多，好像孔 雀蓝色的玻璃一样。简单说，三个钟头不见，这整只猫都变“高级”了，它不再像是某个日报记者从公园里捡来的小可怜，无论是谁看见它，都会认定它的身后至少 压着一摞的血统证明书。他们绝对会认为它是一位真正的“王子”。  
　　克拉克小声问：“它要是跳上床该怎么办？我是说——这张床……”  
　　阿尔弗雷德直接把猫放在了床上，向它微鞠一躬：“好好享用您的睡眠，先生。祝您今夜好梦。”  
　　猫咪点了点头。克拉克发誓它真的点了头了。它在高谭首富的私人睡塌上傲慢地巡视着，步法优美，昂首挺胸，腿脚绷得笔直，始终踏在一条直线上。这个澡洗 得它连气质都变了。克拉克忍不住冲进走廊，追上了阿尔弗雷德：“请一定要教会我您是怎么办到的？它之前连猫砂都不肯好好用。你给它洗澡时，它抓伤你了 吗？”  
　　“那怎么可能，我的先生。”阿尔弗雷德傲然道，“韦恩家在这幢美丽的老房子里住了六代人了，凡事都须考究。我只是遵循我的职责，向这位王子先生宣讲了一番家规。”  
　　一无所获。克拉克只得退了回去。在布鲁斯的卧室里，他看见王子先生已经泰然自若地选定了一枚枕头作为当夜安憩之所。它把自己的身体团得浑圆，无限天真地望着正牌饲主，邀请他同登此榻，同床共枕。  
　　谁能拒绝这样一只猫咪的邀请呢？超人先生放弃了在沙发上将就一夜的荒唐念头，他滚上床去，伸手去捞他的毛球。“布鲁斯知道了肯定会不高兴的。”他喃喃道，把鼻子埋在桃子味的猫毛里。  
　　第二天的葬礼和他想象得一样糟糕。这次非官方的集会是几个高谭民间组织联合发起的，他们之间却没能达成一致。没有任一个组织愿意出面控制秩序，这使得 葬礼开始前的三个半小时，整个集会现场——他们选在四方大教堂门前的广场上——都显得嘈杂无比混乱不堪。最终，正义联盟的代表出现了，来的是火星人、绿灯 侠、神奇女侠和鹰女。他们从天而降的刹那，人们开始欢呼。在人潮中被挤来挤去相机差点落地的凯尔-艾尔知道，他们只是单纯地高兴罢了。对个人行为获得所谓 “官方认可”的兴奋，对力量的膜拜和渴求，对得见真人版不枉此行的粉丝心态……不排除有的人只是觉得他们降临的效果来得够酷够炫值得尖叫。  
　　在高谭星期一那布满阴霾的天空下面，闪光灯亮成一片，气氛一时热烈到顶点。然后，就开始下滑了。没有更多的超能力者前来助阵，尤其是超人居然没来，这 让参与者总觉得无法满足。有不少人大声喊话，问超人到底去了哪儿。十分钟后，情况更糟糕了，对蝙蝠侠的悼念活动几乎要蜕变成针对超人的声讨会。“他使我们 失去了他！”有个穿成罗宾模样的女孩子高举着标语牌，上面画了一个滴血的蝙蝠标志，她尖叫着，“大都会依然拥有超人，但我们却没有蝙蝠侠了！在那时他为什 么不先救他呢？”  
　　克拉克转过身去给她拍照。他发现这不是现场唯一的“罗宾”，她与另一些年纪相仿的同伴都穿着仿制的蝙蝠侠和罗宾制服，制服的质量不错，几乎有那么一点 正品的调调了。他们来得较晚，从人群的最外围出现，慢慢渗透向前。有不少人看见制服就主动给他们让道，显然知道他们的来头。  
　　“做个旁观者，凯尔。控制好你的情绪。”他听见火星人的声音在他的脑海里响起。与此同时他移开相机，看见莱克斯·卢瑟的脸孔已近在咫尺。  
　　“你好，肯特。又见面了。”卢瑟向他伸出手，“我是‘蝙蝠侠和罗宾永不死【Batman and Robin will never die】’网站的赞助人。”  
　　“折腾这么多份制服当然需要一个慷慨的赞助人。”克拉克无视了他伸出的那只手，迅速举起相机，对准他按了一下快门。  
　　闪光灯令光头男人退开了一步。“我还没允许你拍照，肯特。”他皱起眉头，“你这自以为是的——”他停顿了一下，调整情绪，平复了双颊的肌肉。几秒种 后，他贴近克拉克的脸，声调稳重。“我很好奇。”他以亲切动人的微笑面对记者，在说话的同时，不时向其他媒体工作者挥手示意，“身为一个超人的终极粉丝， 你的报道会如何扭曲今日这事实。你关于超人的每篇报道每次评论都是垃圾，肯特，你被外星人洗脑了。我真好奇他是怎么做到的。”  
　　我也很好奇你对超人的仇视到底源于什么。这句话克拉克没有吐出声音。那没有意义。恨与爱一样，有时不是非此即彼的东西，有时那根本就没有理性范围内的原因能够解释。  
　　我能够承受那个，超人对自己说。我必须承受那个。  
　　迪克也没有到场。这是否是他本人的意愿，克拉克并不清楚。是阿尔弗雷德代为转述了这个决定，就在这天的早晨。小格雷森先生并没有出现在早餐桌上。管家解释说，学校并不会为此类民间活动停课，即使身为罗宾也不可能拒绝联考。  
　　总之，这确实是一场非官方的葬礼，空棺材安放着一套由联盟提供的正版蝙蝠战甲下葬，不过，买墓地的钱大部分来自莱克斯集团的捐助。  
　　卢瑟在葬礼上大出风头，这是他们始料未及的。“我恨不得给他秃头上来一锤。”鹰女的自言自语可瞒不过有超级听力的氪星人。超人不想否认自己也有同感， 蝙蝠侠的死亡被莫名忽视已经足够让联盟的朋友们齿冷心寒了，如今他的纪念活动又被有前科的狂人巧妙地擭夺用于抬高自身身价的政治秀。作为最大的捐助人，卢 瑟得以和火星人同台演讲。他们含着泪光友好握手的照片一瞬间就通过网络传遍了世界。  
　　“我只是受不了他的名字和蝙蝠侠的名字一同雕凿在同一块石碑上。这样我就不大想在这块碑前定期放放鲜花了。”戴安娜在这场活动的始终都紧捏着拳头。克 拉克的注意力一直跟随着她，她太坦率，眼里容不得一粒污浊的沙子。他很清楚在亚马逊公主的眼里，这场葬礼已经被打上了“污秽”和“阴谋”的烙印。但那其实 是不对的，其实来的大部分人还是希望蝙蝠侠能活下去。单只为了这一点，凯尔觉得自己也没有在这里声讨卢瑟、搅乱现场的理由。超人不该出现，也许那天在蝙蝠 侠罹难的现场，在人们的质疑声中他黯然飞走，不是一个错误而是一种选择。他一登场，在某些人眼里，只会成为一场秀。他只有消失或死掉，才会有幸成为一个传 说，成为一段神话。  
　　可惜那也是蝙蝠侠不希望发生的事。他一定不希望他变得如此懦弱。  
　　下午三点，几乎所有人都散去了。更新一点的城市新闻是老城区又依然如故地发生了持枪劫案。蝙蝠侠永远休息了，恶徒们依然故我。这场大规模的演出秀，仅仅造成了十个钟头的全城警戒，让他们不得不把犯罪计划推迟到散场以后。  
　　露易丝先行离开，她更想成为报章头条的发布人。而克拉克更希望的，不过是成全她。况且他委实不能为自己的名字出现在蝙蝠侠葬礼下而感到一点成就。他干脆地提供了自己的摄影采访资料，表示自己更情愿先去弄个潜艇堡来犒劳一下肠胃。  
　　当然了，他什么也没吃，倒是跟火星人在高谭某个浊水横流的巷子里接了个头。尚恩拥抱他，抱了他很久。  
　　“我下面的这些话都是说给超人听的，”联盟的读心者破天荒地，完全用低等生物的语言来与他沟通，“请告诉他，肯特先生。我个人，代表联盟，必须对他今 天的牺牲致以极大的感谢。忍耐——这是蝙蝠侠教会给我们的地球词汇之一。我知道他，还有你，今天有多难熬。我爱你们，克拉克。相信我，我最大的愿望之一就 是你们能幸福。”  
　　克拉克默默回应着他的拥抱。说点什么凯尔，他对自己说，说点什么都好。可是他无法出声，此刻他的心是空的，只剩一把飞散的尘埃。他在内心搜罗着每一粒 无法名状的碎片，捏着它们，踟蹰良久。在那良久以后，他还是无法出声。最后他只得用心灵通讯发问：“托尼·斯达克那事怎样了？”  
　　“解决了。”火星人露出一点苦笑，在他的脑海中回答道，“昨晚八点，他忽然又发来一封邮件，说一切都是误会，希望联盟原谅他的唐突。我连线了他的思想，他正在忙着黑进高谭大学那个名叫G-Star的实验室。在他的情绪里我读不到什么对我们有威胁的东西。”  
　　“那赞助呢？”  
　　“自然也泡汤了。呃，其实这有点可惜，我们是真的需要那笔钱。因为——算了，凯尔，你还是好好休息吧。今天已经快把你淘空了。大家都受够了。”  
　　他用力拍拍超人宽阔的背肌，松开胳膊，飘然上升：“代我向超人问好，克拉克。我要再说一遍，他不来是对的。”  
　　克拉克目送着他慢慢遁入天际的浓云，直至飞离大气层。之后，他低下头，一种怅然的失落占据了他的全部。他就那样低着头，以行动笨拙的人类形态，慢吞吞地，淌着泥水，沿着蝙蝠侠走过的道路，离开了这条蝙蝠侠一定曾光顾过的巷子。


	6. Chapter 6

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
For he will do as he did do  
他只做他喜欢的事  
And there's nothing doing about it!  
我也无事可为！  
  
————From THE RUM TUM TUGGER————  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
6.  
  
　　他们通知他是在他从高谭回到大都会的第三天，如果不是那样他会觉得所有的事情都在好转了。他甚至想过也许可以把王子先生叫做“幸运猫”，即使它本不具备那种充满神秘感的超级能力，也并不妨碍他学着人类会用的土著方式给自己找点儿安慰。  
　　星期三早晨，克拉克·肯特一如往常那样搭乘40分钟的地铁前往星球日报大楼，在九点左右坐在他的桌前，整理昨天的笔记并罗列当日的计划，这是一位娴熟 记者一天工作的开始。九点二十分前后，他开始检查邮箱。这时他才发现，自己的邮箱数分钟前遭人入侵，除却一封解聘通知邮件之外空空如也。  
　　“对不起，肯特。非常抱歉。这不是我的意思。”佩里·怀特满脸歉疚，颇花了一些功夫向他解释这项违背合同的强制解雇指令，“是新老板的命令，他指名道 姓要解雇你，无视我的申诉。你的邮箱也是他亲自使用终端密码清空的，幸好那里面也没有什么私人的东西。他们会给你多发三个月的薪水，我相信以你的经验，在 三个月内另谋高就绝不是问题。”  
　　那天的晚些时候他在新闻上看到了星球日报被莱克斯集团收购的消息。十分戏剧化，克拉克不知道这条消息是否被刻意积压至莱克斯·卢瑟完成了饱含个人积怨 的大规模清洗活动之后才公布出来。因为那天的晚些时候，与他相熟的几位同事，如莱恩小姐和摄影师吉米·欧森等都先后遭到辞退。怀特先生没有被辞，却不得不 接受了一个董事会强压下来的“助手”。  
　　对此，吉米的评价说：“其实这样一来他也干不下去了。老编非常自负，一定忍受不了旁边坐着个‘空降兵’，还要对他指手画脚。”  
　　但事情并没有这么简单。事实上这项收购活动，从数年前就悄然启动了。卢瑟通过多个名不见经的投资小公司，耗时日久，一分一毫地将日报股份收入囊中。较之他高调处理的针对超人的种种，这项收购他做得要漂亮得多，每一步的动作幅度都很小，让联盟措手不及。  
　　“去年三月份蝙蝠侠提到过这件事。”尚恩的回应是，“但他说不用太担心。我猜他本来有所堤防……一般他有所提防的事情，我们确实就不用太担心了……”  
　　他说这番话的时候，不停地在瞭望塔顶层的栈桥上踱步。他的身体质量沉重，在模拟地球重力的环境合金钢板上不断叩击出的有节奏的脚步声。超人盘着双腿，尴尬地悬浮在栈桥勾勒出的圆环中心，一声不吭。  
　　“我建议你不要回应这件事。”火星人诚恳地开口，“尤其是不要以超人的身份对此事公开发表任何观点。或者说这不是我的建议，而是出于综合考虑的联盟决 议，我已经跟戴安娜她们讨论过了，我们希望你——没有人能强求你，凯尔——介于卢瑟一贯的行动都是针对你个人较多，我们希望你暂时不要参与任何公开的救援 行动，也不要出现在任何公开场合发表任何公开声明。消失一阵，让公众有时间消化和淡忘一些事，这对你有好处。”  
　　凯尔使自己的眼睛往上看。在他们的上方，在空间站的顶部，那里有个观测台，巨大的透明防护罩隔绝了射线并保留着景观。他往上看，他的眼眸可以一直看到宇宙深处，如果他愿意，他也可以看到模拟环境下每一粒氧分子中，那些构成了元素的微粒正在如何旋转变化。反应和熵【注4】变一清二楚。他看得见世界的变化，每一分，每一秒。有时他觉得自己不需要懂得读心术，有时又觉得，那真是非常需要。  
　　“我们都清楚他最初的动机，他那种失衡心理的由来。莱克斯·卢瑟仇视超能力者，凯尔。尤其是你。”尚恩向他飘过来，把手掌按在他的肩上，“但……若他 没有直接针对联盟的行为，我无权去读他的思想。即使超人被攻击了，凯尔，我认为克拉克还是可以好好生活。你的生活并不只有卢瑟所知的那一点点。”  
　　凯尔低下头，让宇宙、星云、尘埃、原子在他眼睛里的投影消失。之后，他点了点头：“对，我还养了只猫。”  
　　不过，几天后的情况发展表明，克拉克·肯特在大都会的生活中似乎就只剩下了猫。露易丝她们，还有他，他们这些“星球日报流民”显然遭到了同行业封杀， 没有任何与传媒挂钩的公司或机构愿意提供给他们新的就业机会，没有邀请，没有面试，寄出去的职位申请书悉数石沉大海。他们能做的惟有离开这个城市，而这才 是卢瑟的真正目的。整整七天，超人没有回应过欧森先生超声波发讯器，大都会出现过两次不大不小的事故，一次正义联盟派来了鹰女帮忙抢险，另一次则是由 S.W.A.T.直接解决。  
　　如吉米预测的那样，佩里·怀特提前退休了，他没能熬完一整周的时间。他在露易丝出面为他筹办的退休聚会上忿忿不已：“身为一个主编，不能定版，我敲定的每个字也要给我的‘助手’过目，实在是太气人了！”  
　　“也许你们都该去休个长假。到阳光海岸，跟比基尼美女打沙滩排球，尝龙虾BBQ。”露易丝在喝掉第八杯含羞草甜酒后，吐字不清地说道，“去吧，你们干脆组团去。除了克拉克，他肯定要回家喂猫。”  
　　克拉克滴酒未沾，自始至终都抚着额头缩在桌角，用两齿钢叉搅拌沙拉。“露易丝，你喝醉了。”这是他从头至尾唯一说过的话。  
　　露易丝咯咯笑着，把他那盘沙拉里的最后一枚樱桃叉走：“唉克拉克，你要挣猫粮的。我嘛，被整这么惨，我肯定是要跟死光头不死不休的。”  
　　失业之后第八天，克拉克·肯特学会了在正常工作时间关闭电脑，坐在斗室的沙发上看看探案题材的肥皂剧，保持膝盖上团着一只猫的姿势四个钟头。  
　　王子先生长势良好。起初它只有克拉克的手掌那么大，现在身体已有一个半手掌大小了。在终于向猫砂妥协之后，大部分时候这小东西都很安逸，喜欢把自己蜷成一团。它很擅长在任何载有克拉克的物件上寻找一个缝隙，再把自己塞进去，保持跟克拉克的并列状态。  
　　不知为什么，阿尔弗雷德赠送的水蜜桃味宠物香波很受它的欢迎，洗澡变得不再像是双人份的酷刑。克拉克按照网络上的教材，只在盆里放一点点水，刚刚能没过猫咪的脚面。王子先生总是迟疑地，还算老实地自己蹲在水里，任由克拉克把桃子味的泡沫揉遍它的全身。  
　　当然，它也总有不老实的习惯，比如，它依然爱玩电脑键盘。每回只要饲主保持着电脑开机状态，且离开电脑桌超过十分钟以上，回来时必定会看见它蹲在键盘 上踩来踩去。介于自己的工作电脑这段时间内根本没有实际用途，克拉克已经随它去了，只有当它不小心打开文档时才会把它拎开。  
　　露易丝每日忙于发表网络文章站在推崇超人的立场上高调抨击卢瑟，而被困在大都会里的超人自己每天只能上网发表猫咪的新照片，更更推特。  
　　其间他也每天去瞭望塔待上五六个钟头，包揽大量繁琐的文件工作。蝙蝠侠消失半个月后，他发现自己了解蝙蝠侠比之前每一天都能看见他时还要多。他阅读他 留下的文件，计算损耗赔偿。他坐在布鲁斯曾经的位置上，抚摸同一个触屏。数据流水般冲刷过去，一个人类一周的工作量他只需要一个钟头就能彻底完成。这不能 让他轻松得多些，相反的，更多的焦虑因此而生。他终于弄清楚了火星人在高谭深巷里欲言又止的那个难题：赔偿。  
　　各种琐碎的赔偿要求，有些由被救助的地方政府代为解决，有些矛头直指联盟。律师团每天加班，无法料理完层出不穷的旧创新痛。大都会的一座大楼塌了，因为袭击者指名道姓冲超人而来，所以受损严重的人无不要求联盟给出合理解释，加以安抚。  
　　他们总是需要钱。  
　　蝙蝠侠在时，这是最不需要专门讨论思考的问题。他几乎包揽了这整个方面：赞助资金、理赔官司、基金运作、商业宣传。有些细节他对众人保密，也设置了自 己遭逢意外后的应急预案，却无法解决所有难题。人类不是猫咪，不是能够安憩便可以。太多的意外了，凯尔知道他不该抱怨，他并没有任何一句抱怨的言语。他在 考察完数据后，询问火星人是否能够安排他与托尼·斯达克见一次面。  
　　“你知道我们需要多少，尚恩。现在的问题是，我们不可能再去跟韦恩集团交道，他们下个月初就会定下正式的董事长人选，那极大可能是现在的代董事长瓦格 纳女士。据我所知，联盟从未和她打过交道。”他控制不住语调里那一点沮丧，在他不得不坐在克拉克的公寓里为这些琐事连线瞭望塔的时候。彼时，王子先生蹑手 蹑脚地从沙发的一侧跳上来——它的弹跳力也随着体型增长而每日增强。它像小熊那样摇摇晃晃地站立起来，试探性地用前爪碰了碰克拉克的手。  
　　“喵。”它爪子上的肉垫冰凉，同样温度的鼻尖拱在克拉克的胳膊上面。  
　　肯特先生把它揽进怀里揉了揉它的脑袋，凑近它的尖耳朵悄悄告诉它：“嘘，我在跟一个火星人说话。”  
　　“喵。”王子侧躺在他怀里，肚皮朝天，四个小爪子不停地抓挠他的手指，自得其乐。尚恩在那一侧沉默着久不回应，他显然是在查账。克拉克叹了口气。  
　　“不必要，凯尔。”十分钟后火星人开口道，“没有那么糟糕，我们刚刚收到了一笔捐款——一大笔。超大的一笔。来自一个南太平洋岛国……捐赠人是位王子，签名是‘YKW’。啊，只有这个缩写。”  
　　“有多少？”  
　　“足够解决我们眼下所有难题。”火星人的语调含着微笑，这是任何人不用读心术就能听出来的。  
　　“我们跟他接触过吗？这人是否可靠？”在克拉克问出这些令他自己都觉得厌恶的话语时，王子先生又在啃他的扣子了。  
　　它啃得十分投入，发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音。它的牙变利索了，有极大可能会把那玩意儿咬下来吞掉。为了免除这种危险，克拉克干脆伸了一根手指给它啃，它却抱 着那根氪星指头舔舐起来。它那软软的小舌头从它粉红色的小嘴边沿里伸出来，飞快地刮擦着极难破损的氪星皮肤。超人相信自己的身上不会沾有地球人常伴的气 味，也不会有普通人类那样带着淡淡咸腥味的表皮分泌物——老实说他真的不清楚猫咪到底是为了什么这么乐于舔他的手。  
　　“蝙蝠侠留下的记录显示此人和他名下的基金会非常可靠，以前就是我们的固定捐助来源之一。”尚恩欢快地说道，“所以，问题解决了。”  
　　只是暂时解决了。克拉克掐断通讯，抱着小猫走向窗边。  
　　在他公寓所在的地方，需要动用X视线穿透七个街区的建筑和人群才能看见城市中心地带来来往往忙于重整那片废墟的工程车辆。蝙蝠侠死后第二十天，他的殉 身之处再无废墟。碎瓦砾清理一空，新广场已初具雏形。再也不会有更多的投诉案例了，不会再有更多人向新闻节目投诉，号称自己被大楼废墟上的施工噪声弄得精 神衰弱。  
　　前几天有人在Ebay上拍卖一部分废墟里清理出的黑色金属碎片。尽管联盟声明那跟蝙蝠侠毫无关系，竞价还是不断上扬。人们收集布鲁斯的死亡来获得怀旧、轻松和收益，在他那无名的死亡背后，亦有无数花絮让无数脱口秀、推特、脸书话题不断笑口常开。  
　　他的死使一些新行业诞生——有人靠专业鉴定蝙蝠侠的各种视频周边真伪为生。他留给世人的面貌多是模糊的背影，也有人光靠仿制此类影子，就大发横财。  
　　他已经死透了。凯尔-艾尔还在不断寻找他那位老友的心跳声，即使他会不断因此而接收到太多相似的人类生命搏动，即使那些噪声使他无法安宁，不时会从梦里惊醒。  
　　克拉克朝那方向看了几眼，就伸手把玻璃窗扇合上了。他放下窗帘，用两根手指挠着王子先生的下巴，轻声低语：“我要唱首歌给你听，小王子，一首我妈妈教 我的人类歌曲。我要唱首歌给你听，猫咪，因为现在除却唱歌我无事可为。”他想了想，把它放在窗台上。看他端正地坐着，坐在窗棂的阴影里，四肢抻得笔直。此 刻它不像一只活猫，在克拉克看来有一瞬间它倒有几分像是一个耳朵尖尖的凝固的投影。  
　　虽是白天，这覆着窗帘的陋室中只有阴影叠着阴影。他没有开灯，只随意在电脑桌边坐下来，抚摸小猫的脸，用右手第一个指节勾勾它的胡须。除此之外他无事可为。  
　　“我只想做我喜欢的事，布鲁斯。”他喃喃道，“我知道这并不容易。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注4】：体系混乱度(或无序度)的量度。


	7. Chapter 7

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity  
他打破每一条人类定律，他破坏了地心引律  
He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity  
他是猫身恶魔，是堕落的怪物  
  
————From MACAVITY————  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
7.  
  
　　失业后的第二个周末，克拉克·肯特收到来自高谭的礼物。阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生一直关注着他推特上关于王子先生的消息，在这个周末，他寄来一箱昂贵 的礼物：全套的摄影器材和一座梦幻般的小房子——以布鲁斯·韦恩名义定做的粉红条纹屋顶的饼干香味猫窝，以及猫窝同色系的毛巾、枕头与幼猫毛刷。  
　　快递附带的信件中以流畅的花体字写道：“这些相机和旧镜头都是布鲁斯少爷以前收集的，现在闲置无用，我希望您能使它们物尽其用。”  
　　克拉克推辞不得，又逢闲来无事，便把猫咪洗刷了一番，放在新居前拍了几张特写算作答谢。照片上传三分钟以后，他收到一封来自网媒“探索频道”宠物版编 辑的邮件，自称经朋友介绍，看到了王子先生的靓照，希望能够购买这只小猫的更多照片，给出的价格十分诱人。克拉克与这人聊了几句关于养猫的趣谈，半个小时 后，他得到了一次以猫咪视角撰写专栏文稿的机会，自配图片。这是按日推送的网络日报，点击购买付费文章，支持苹果、谷歌等多种平台。  
　　说身为超人就对这种事一点惊喜的感觉都没有是不可能的。那天跟露易丝通电话，他也难掩激动：“我找到工作了，给宠物专栏写猫咪故事。”露易丝正忙于在一个竞选酒会上跟州长的竞选助理聊天，他们匆匆说了几句，她就挂断了。看来她并不是推荐王子的那位朋友。  
　　第二天那则“王子先生流浪记”的点击率超过了本年度的竞选新闻。许多宠物爱好者连标题都没有看全，他们看到“内附八张可爱小猫的图片”的提示就直接点击载入了。怪只怪作为题目封面图的那张猫咪趴在猫窝顶上的图片委实太动人。  
　　编辑部联系了写手肯特即猫主人，提出合理建议：“请您删除您个人曾经上传的关于这只猫的7张照片，我们将为猫咪先生在社交网络平台重新注册ID，有计 划地上传照片，宣传它的故事。我们会为此付给您足够丰厚的稿酬——不是按点击收费，而是按全部相关收益直接提成的。只有一点，您需要签下的合同中有一条是 不能更改的，那就是新照片必须保证由我们的频道客户端最先推送。”  
　　这是时事报道员肯特从未直面过的媒体运作模式。他联系阿尔弗雷德，告诉他这桩妙事。“多亏了布鲁斯的相机，拍出来效果真是不一样。”说这些话的时候，他躺在斗室的床上，懒得开灯。  
　　他赤裸上身，由着王子先生踮着脚尖行走在黑暗中，在他那结实匀称的氪星胸膛上肆无忌惮地踩踏，兀自寻觅一隅满意的睡塌。  
　　老管家的声音沿着电波从海湾的另一侧传来：“啊，否极泰来对任何生灵来说都是理所当然。”  
　　YKW王子如约给予了联盟进一步的捐助，克拉克·肯特也幸运地得到了一纸猫咪故事的合同。王子先生有了自己的推特和脸书，也有专门的网络照片专栏，第 一天就有超过两万人加了它的关注。克拉克出于安全考虑，不得不听从火星人的劝告，破格使用孤独堡垒的技术给自己的网络加密，防止有好事者顺藤摸瓜侦测猫咪 真身所在地。  
　　它走红的速度是超乎想象的，就如所有一夜之间走红网络的象征物一样。七天以后，全美各大社交媒体上已随处可见这只猫的视频与靓照，它的支持者遍布全 球，仅仅一周，推特粉丝总数排名就已先后超过了莱克斯·卢瑟和托尼·斯达克，目前紧跟在布鲁斯·韦恩之后。即使在东亚国家的交友内网上，也能找到用王子先 生的爪子、肉垫、尾巴或耳尖做头像的隐性粉丝。有人在日本宠物论坛上发帖，声称要召集自费旅游团去美国看望王子。  
　　它的代表配件，如印有超人标志的蓝色宠物包和常吃的幼猫猫粮猫罐以及“王子最爱水蜜桃宠物香波”一时脱销。有匿名者给探索频道总部寄来礼物，希望能代 转猫咪的饲主。克拉克辗转拿到了那盒东西，打开包装，他发现居然是“根本就别想买到正品”的同款蝙蝠侠宠物包。在网上他轻易地查到了高价拍下此款出场编号 为BAT.000001的纪念包并慷慨转赠给网络名猫的炫富者大名——望着一贯对正义联盟之类的组织一毛赞助都不肯出的托尼·斯达克的脸书头像，超人足足 怔愣了地球时间十分钟。  
　　网络上有粉丝为此猫建立了个人网站，点击率三个小时就超愈5万，注册用户两天就超过了8000人，第三天就使得租赁的服务器空间出现当机，相较之下如 “反正义联盟”之类的北美特色网站简直望尘莫及。起初也有人怀疑这只波斯猫的品种不纯，有人指出，王子先生的脸不够圆，鼻子不够扁，耳朵又偏大，明显有一 部分短毛猫种的混血。  
　　这类言论虽然层出不穷，却从来都无缘成为评价王子的主流。不断有来自世界各地的热情猫友在王子先生显示为“单身”状态的脸书下为自家的雌性猫咪注册留言，希望能得这只红遍全球的小猫垂青，千里姻缘一线牵。  
　　那个星期五，在联盟例会上，针对近来超人的公信力下滑这一严重危机，闪电侠提出了一项应对方案：“既然最近人气很高的猫咪王子先生最爱的宠物包印着超 人标志，说不定它很喜欢超人。我们为啥不让超人下次就抱着那只猫出镜呢？这多少能挽回一点好感。”这项荒唐的提案，绿灯侠与鹰女竟大投赞成之票。火星人不 等超人出声就一口否决，严肃表示正义联盟是不可能这样做的。  
　　然而，第二天就有人这样做了，那显然不是超人。  
　　在这个超级神奇的星期的最后两天，著名猫咪王子先生受到韦恩集团董事长、时尚名流、高谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩先生及其养子理查德·格雷森的的诚恳邀请，携 饲主失业人士、宠物故事专栏撰稿人肯特乘坐韦恩氏专机再度飞赴高谭，前往有150多年历史的韦恩庄园做客，由探索频道特派的一个摄像组记录他的一日行程， 当然，完整屏蔽掉被全球人艳羡无数的猫咪主人是出于保护猫咪安全和视频美感的双重需要。  
　　这是猫咪王子炫耀美色、探索频道稳赚满钵、克拉克·肯特咸鱼翻身、布鲁斯·韦恩借光挣分的一天，仅用光辉灿烂一词亦不能尽述。庄园那誉满北美的玫瑰园 和风信子花田，法式对称结构的大宅内足有数百年历史的古老陈设和瓷器，都成了一只小猫的探索与发现的乐园，或者不如说是衬托猫咪的华丽布景。尽管不断有相 反的声音，认为这种实拍无益于贩售纯真，是有悖于动物保护原则的行为，但镜头中王子先生在草地上欢喜翻滚和打喷嚏的动作，以及趴在来自中国明朝的青花瓷器 花盆里偷偷往外窥看的天真模样，惹来的怜爱与认同更多。有不少人在网络上集体忏悔，回忆自己虐待动物的恶行，痛哭流涕。往常此时，难免有无数责难，可今天 是可喜的宽恕与感悟之日——今天是王子先生的出行日，人们互相祝福，也祝福可爱的小生灵都能安逸幸福。长达12个钟头的拍摄被制作成1小时的录播视频，并 数十张不断刷新的高清图片，舒缓了全世界的神经，让关注这只小猫的人们，都能在这难得的时光里，将伴随正义的刺痛、除之不尽的恶行、乃至酷日严霜般的现实 都抛于脑后，获得一段欢乐和安宁。  
　　这也许是蝙蝠侠希望能办到的事，凯尔-艾尔在克拉克·肯特的壳内思索着。然而布鲁斯绝不会愿意相信，这事可以来得这么容易。虽然我们都知道它也同样会是那么短暂的。  
　　在节目最后，有别于正牌主人肯特，韦恩父子应邀出镜和猫咪合影，并向全球网友展示了王子先生赠送给小格雷森先生及他的另外19名同学的现场爪印签名， 这些签名都有独一无二的编号和形态，不过，在场的拍摄人员都多少感觉到小猫对于被骗过去盖爪印这件事很是排斥。相较于对韦恩先生那种井水不犯河水风格的客 气，还有对管家老先生的自来熟风格主动撒娇行为，显然它认为理查德小少爷不是自己的菜，只要他靠得过近，就难免受到凶巴巴的哈气警告待遇。直到那天晚些时 候，那孩子表现得足够恭谨了，王子才允许他在保持着安全距离的前提下，用指尖刮刮自己的背毛。  
　　“它真是太酷了！”理查德小少爷对着镜头诚恳地感慨道，“我一直想养这么一只猫。”  
　　此后，有百分之三十的留言认为：布鲁斯·韦恩父子上镜不过尔尔，没有猫咪可爱。  
　　当晚，摄像记者都按要求离开了，饲主和小猫有幸留宿庄园。面对顶着布鲁斯·韦恩那张脸的火星人不怎么讨人喜欢的调侃——“超级如梦似幻的半个月”，肯 特先生只是自顾自埋头喝汤。为了确保不穿帮，他们还得这么演下去。知情人和不知情的人混坐一桌，谁也不提超人和蝙蝠侠，或是超级英雄之类的傻话。  
　　克拉克的脑海中一片空白，他做不到抬头迎向餐桌对面的假象，即便是小迪克也能装得比他还要坦然。  
　　“您该多吃点牛排的，补充营养。”那孩子学着大人的口吻招待他说，“我知道对一个普通人类来说要接受尚恩叔叔这种……实在有点困难。但肯特先生，为了布鲁斯，我们都得坚强些。您看看我，我也是个普通人类嘛。”  
　　克拉克尴尬地笑了笑，他还是没有兴致进食。那一顿除了法式开胃浓汤，他只在最后吃了几片阿尔弗雷德自制的黄桃沙拉。  
　　收拾碗碟后火星人照例带着迪克去检查蝙蝠洞的装备，超人则与蝙蝠侠的管家站在厨房间里交谈了片时。  
　　“收养了迪克确实是布鲁斯一生中做过的最棒的事情之一。”克拉克一边帮忙刷着盘子，一边衷心评价道。  
　　“布鲁斯少爷自己也是养子，这是他收养迪克的一个隐含原因。”管家微笑着，把白煮三文鱼拌上无盐乳酪，表面浇下一勺淡奶油，放进了烤箱。  
　　“他从出生起就被托马斯老爷他们夫妻抱回来了，那是30年前的事情了。他们在高谭大学校区内的一条无人的街上捡到他，就像你捡到王子先生那样。肯特先生，相信我，这些都是上帝的安排。”  
　　克拉克听见一声脆响。他手里的瓷碟裂成了两半。他压低了声音：“喔拉奥【注5】啊！我从未听他提起过这些！他对他父母的死那么执著，我一直以为——”  
　　“对布鲁斯少爷来说，这个世界上最爱他的两个人死去了，对于当时那么年幼的他来说，他确实可以认为拥有过的最好的东西都一去不回了。这一切最终推动他 成为今日的他，我觉得，上帝令万事万物各行其道，那真是没什么好抱怨的。”阿尔弗雷德弯下腰，把焗好的美味猫饭倒进带有帕里斯·希尔顿签名的桃红色双耳猫 碗，用叉子搅碎，轻声呼唤王子先生过来用餐。  
　　克拉克蹲下来，观看着他心爱的王子闭着眼睛享受美餐的样子，顺手用沾满泡沫的胳膊推了推自己的眼镜。  
　　“拉奥啊……”他喃喃道，“他寻找过他的亲生父母吗？也许我能……”  
　　“你觉得蝙蝠侠这样的家伙没有尝试过解决过‘自己的问题’吗？先生，这件事已经过去了，且从未成为蝙蝠侠的障碍。而对于布鲁斯少爷来说，虽说他自己从 不承认——但是恕我直言，纠结在他身上最大的问题，往往总是现在，而不是他的过去。我们每个人都是这样。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，伸手轻轻地捶了捶自己的腰。  
　　“……你们每个人都是这样的。”克拉克蹲在小猫对面，听见身旁那位老人又喃喃重复了一遍。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注5】：氪星的太阳Rao，即氪星人尊崇的神。  
  
　　本章节推荐背景音乐： **[《Love Like That》](http://www.rayfile.com/files/8e8912d1-a17c-11e0-8432-0015c55db73d/)** ←RF下载请戳  
　　from The Heavy - The House That Dirt Built (2009)


	8. Chapter 8

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
That's when Old Deuteronomy just before dawn  
老戒律伯在破晓之前到来  
Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife  
穿破那似是能用小刀划开的寂静  
  
————From THE INVITATION TO THE JELLICLE BALL————  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
8.  
  
　　倒霉事总是要在星期一，这是很多人类共有的心理误区。克拉克·肯特不是人类，不过这不妨碍他在混迹这个世界三十余年后，最终接受了这个方面的同化。  
　　从高谭回到大都会七个钟头后，凌晨4点，有人直接用特殊钥匙打开肯特先生位于大都会旧工业区边缘住宅区的公寓房门。他们来得太突然，且显然经过精心策划——在一个抢劫犯都会选择入眠的钟点，闯入一户抢劫犯多半会嫌弃的民宅。  
　　克拉克睡得并不太沉，何况他的听觉全然被这种异常的脚步声充斥。有三个人，不，四个，其中有一个走得特别慢。他简直是踱着步子进来的。可是当他的脚步进入到不需要超级听力的范围时，超人发现，他那异于常人的听觉能力瞬间完全消失了。  
　　取而代之的，是一种熟悉的、灼烧般的疼痛。  
　　氪石射线！  
　　来者是莱克斯·卢瑟。  
　　两把枪一左一右同时指着床上的人。克拉克还套着T恤和睡裤，电脑扔在旁边还通着电。睡眠来时他甚至连眼镜都忘了脱。他的猫——肯特先生在枪口下艰难地 喘着气，试着确定王子先生的位置。一般它都睡在离他很近的地方，他伸一伸手就能摸到。但这会儿它不在枕头上，也并不在饼干味的小窝里。  
　　卢瑟走向克拉克，氪星人喘得更厉害了。喘气并不能使他好受些，他觉得自己的皮肤在融化，血液渐渐蒸发。无力感如黏浊的蛛网把他紧紧包裹，这一切的源头 都在慢慢走近他的卢瑟手上。光头男人微笑着，戴着手套的手里把玩着一枚未镶嵌的氪石原石——只有10mm的直径，看起来活像个不规则的螺帽。  
　　“在找你的氪星猫，肯特？”卢瑟挥了挥手，让打手们把枪口挪远些。超人的老对头得意洋洋，一侧膝盖落在床沿上，他伸手揪住克拉克的T恤领口，把这个身材明显宽自己一圈的无能废物拖近。  
　　氪石使得床上的人完全处于一种肌肉松懈力不从心的状态，不过卢瑟当然认为这是很正常的。失业记者肯特本来就该是个孱弱的男人。  
　　他揪住他，打量他写满负面表情的脸孔。这个男人也许是人类当中最缺乏英雄气概的那一种。卢瑟先生观察了肯特几秒钟，在他放大的瞳孔里成功的寻找到了真实的恐惧和退缩。  
　　他松开手，克拉克听见他脱下手套的声音。然后，一根微微发烫的人类手指迅速地滑过他的颈侧。“上帝啊。”他听见那狂人的低语，他不知道那意味着什么。  
　　又过了几秒，卢瑟重新戴上手套，愤愤道，“虽然我不知道你是怎么办到的，但我唾弃你——你这个人类的叛徒！”一口唾沫随之而来，砸在克拉克的脸上，可他不在乎。  
　　“你把我的猫怎么了？”他努力支起他的头——他眼前的一切事物的边缘都在渐渐模糊。那块氪石离他太近，如果能把它抢过来——不……最好是能把它丢出去。  
　　卢瑟咳嗽了一声清了清嗓子：“你的猫？唔，你的氪星猫。那超人送赠给你的怪兽？世人追捧不休的‘幸运王子’——哦，一头猫身恶魔，堕落的怪物。”他挥了挥手，最后一个同伙走了进来，从捕猫专用的套索上解下王子先生，拎着他的后颈皮，把它交给主子。  
　　“我跟超人没有特殊联系，我的猫也是普通的猫咪！”克拉克向他们猛扑过去，他的脑后顿时挨了一枪托。守在他左右的两个打手把他拖下床，猛踢他的腿弯让 他跪下。他忽然发觉自己竟还有余力挣扎，氪石的作用似乎减轻了些。也许是他激荡的情绪冲破了肉体的阻碍，这反而使他冷静下来，他顺从地跪下了，逼迫自己的 眼睛看着地上的一个垃圾桶，集中精神，稳定纷乱的心绪。  
　　等待时机……这是他唯一要做的，他不知自己还能撑多久，那肯定不会太久了。他得平平安安地救出王子先生，接着冲破玻璃飞出去——不行，卢瑟会发现他就是超人，他会立刻利用这件事……也许他得先把他们都撂倒，再呼叫联盟来帮忙。呼叫器在抽屉里，该死。  
　　卢瑟提着小猫，猫咪蹬了几下腿就不再挣扎了。“氪星怪物，”狂人在克拉克的头顶晃着它，冷笑着，“破坏了地心引律，打破每一条人类定律——蛊惑人心是 他们的本能。这没什么稀奇。”他把氪石靠近猫咪的脸，“我看过你每一张照片，怪物。你的成名作。那可花了我不少时间，而且要付费。你害我砸掉两块平板电 脑，你的嘴脸让我恶心，你这只氪星猫！”  
　　“我们又没逼你点进去。”跪在他脚下的克拉克喃喃道。  
　　“闭嘴！你这败类！你顺从它们，帮它们散布蛊惑！我注意你很久了！”卢瑟在他的肚子上狠狠踢了一脚。托氪石的福，这一脚确实能让氪星生物感觉到疼痛，克拉克捂着肚子呻吟起来。  
　　一个打手举着一枚录音笔走向他，揪住他的头发，在他的耳边按下试听键。  
　　火星人的声音稍微有点模糊地响起来了——可能是录音距离的问题。那小机器里传出了这样的句子：“……请告诉他，肯特先生。我个人，代表联盟，必须对他 今天的牺牲致以极大的感谢……我知道他，还有你，今天有多难熬。我爱你们，克拉克。相信我，我最大的愿望之一就是你们能幸福……”  
　　“喂！”克拉克惊叫起来，“卢瑟！你是不是以为——”  
　　又一脚补在他的脸上，眼镜的镜片碎了一面，碎片不能划伤他的脸，只是纷纷坠落。  
　　“你出卖你自己！我完全想不到人类能像你这样的无耻和堕落——多久了？你告诉我！你顺从他多久了！”  
　　克拉克抬起头，正对上卢瑟咆哮的脸。他的脸被愤怒拉长了，嘴巴大大地张着，保持着“多久”这个单词的余音，光洁的下巴连同光光的头颅，整个儿看起来宛如一枚被踩扁了的熟蛋。超人怜悯地看着他，眼眶发热，能够烧穿一切的视线在蔚蓝色的眼珠后面跃跃欲出。  
　　他看起来真可怜，他强迫自己这样想。但真相不是这样，真相是这段岁月里他唯一的慰藉——他心爱的猫咪已被这个披着人皮的混蛋整得奄奄一息了，他有一个瞬间是那么想直接杀了他。可他不会，他不能。抛却一切理由，凯尔-艾尔知道每一个爱他的人都不希望看到他就这样崩溃了。  
　　“你看起来真可怜，肯特。”莱克斯·卢瑟深吸了一口气，把氪石抛起接住——又再度抛起，“看看你的狼狈样，我都开始同情你了。你那冷酷的神难不成真的 变成了一只猫了么？他为什么不来救你？或者他得到了崭新的献祭，比如那疯疯癫癫咬住我不放的莱恩？而这只猫正是他送给你的分手礼……”  
　　他没有再说下去。完整的句子化作了一声惨叫，那看起来快要断气的猫咪突然亮出了磨得尖尖的爪子。它四爪齐上，猛抓在卢瑟的手腕上，手套无法护住的一 块。那身家亿万的疯子顿时皮开肉绽，他大叫着松手，本能地往后退让，他没有及时接住那枚氪石。猫咪踩着他的胳膊起跳，扑向那自天外而来的放射性物质，张嘴 ——  
　　它一口把那氪石吞下去了。  
　　“它吞了我的——射它！快打死它！”卢瑟叫嚷着。而这一瞬间，压迫着克拉克的束缚消失了，他一身轻松。用超级速度搞定这些纯人类的恶徒根本用不了一秒钟。他打晕了四个混蛋，抱起他的猫。王子先生艰难地干咳了几声，小身体软软地蜷缩在超人的臂弯间，委屈地抬起了头。  
　　“喵——咔。”它又咳了一声。  
　　“别怕，别怕。总会有办法的。”克拉克伸手摩擦它背上的毛皮，他的声音在发颤。他迅速从抽屉里拿出通讯器联络了火星人。  
　　又七个钟头后，超人在他位于北极的堡垒里，这天第二次连线了火星人。  
　　“它还没把那个拉出来！我总觉得它是不是被卢瑟吓得便秘了……”氪星人沮丧的声调把整座堡垒的恒定温度都拉低了不少。  
　　尚恩在遥远的轨道空间站内叹着气：“你试过给它喝点儿酸奶了吗？现在时间还太短，凯尔。你别着急，整个生理周期……你肯定知道的，不止七个钟头。我建 议你过一整天再看看。到时候实在不行就只能……送它去灌肠了。阿尔弗雷德是这么说的，虽然专业资料上说得要更详细，不过我建议你听从潘尼沃斯先生的个人经 验。”  
　　 “我能看见那东西的位置，在他的肠子里，尚恩。按说小猫的肠道和肚皮无法隔绝氪石射线，我还特地穿了一阵加铅的防护服……不过堡垒在它身上探测不到任何射线。除非它把射线消化了，而这正是我最担心的……”  
　　凯尔-艾尔仰靠在他那孤零零的水晶宝座上，愁眉苦脸地望着对面层层堆叠的辉煌晶簇间安置的粉红底座封闭式猫厕所——以及趴在厕所顶端满脸不爽的王子先生。  
　　“我甚至专门又跑了一趟，把他专用的厕所都拿过来了。”超人抬起一只手托着自己的下巴，“可他七个钟头来一直不肯进去如厕，我怎么哄都没用。就算把它 放进去，它也只是在里面乱抓小门……即便排出氪石还要等待，至少它也要多去蹲几次促进肠道蠕动才对嘛……我快急死了，尚恩。”  
　　“这种事急不得，毕竟氪石不是在你自己的肚子里。开膛拿出来对猫咪损伤太大。它那么小，很容易死掉。”火星人劝慰他道，“只要它现在还活得好好的，我觉得事情就不算太坏。”  
　　“卢瑟后来怎样了？”  
　　“他啊，拘留中。但克拉克·肯特没有出现举证，搞不好48小时后他就有办法把自己挣出来。凯尔，你要不要先把……猫咪排泄的事情放一放？你看着它，它会更紧张。我建议你去一趟警署。”尚恩说，“而且，探索频道没催着你要今天的连载？”  
　　“我给过了，他们对水晶簇的背景赞不绝口，以为我把猫带去了哪个灯具城。”超人搓了搓自己的脸，“我去做笔录。你说的对，尚恩，也许我回来时扒一扒猫砂里就有了……”  
　　事情并没有这么顺利。王子先生的排泄问题到了这天夜里还仍然都是问题。凯尔在完成笔录后，买回了幼猫用的灌肠剂，在它的眼前示威状地晃来晃去：“我不想对你用这个，但我要叫你知道，你再不肯老实进厕所，我就要对你用这个了。”  
　　王子精神十足地瞪着他。“喵！”它自信满满，向它那非凡的饲主伸出一枚小爪子，在堡垒洁净的空气中捞动着。  
　　凯尔握住它揉了揉：“你要乖一点。我最怕的就是连你也像布鲁斯那样不在了……虽然我知道，有些事是注定不会遂人所愿。”  
　　在这不平静的一天的最后，他终于找回自己的平静，焦虑仍然存在，然而他能够忍受那些。他从水晶台上抱下小猫，飞向他们在宏伟的晶簇后面暗藏的卧室。半透明的门忠实地滑开了，明亮的银色大床上，同样也准备了一对全太阳系里最舒适的枕头。  
　　“这里也有两个，你懂的。你的和我的。”他轻吻猫咪的额头，把它放在床上。这之后他考虑了一秒钟，还是飞出去把猫厕所扛了进来。“我相信你好好睡一觉也许就会有那个冲动。”他指给王子先生看它惯用装备的位置，“在那边，记住了吗？我期待你随时来一发。”  
　　猫咪瞪着他，天生弯起的嘴角似笑非笑。它好像总能听懂他在说什么，而他却始终无法懂得它的念头。  
　　但是那无所谓。他们都还活着，随时可以触摸、感觉、体会对方的生命跃动。这就已经足够，对于生命的馈赠，他已拥有很多，多到能让他受宠若惊，只是惶惑着下一次松手放手不知又是何时何地。  
　　氪星之子叹了口气，一头扎下去，让自己沉在那些松软的氪星被褥里，沉在他还拥有家园、爱物、朋友的地球之梦里。  
　　在那梦中，他看见布鲁斯的身体在银色的月华般的光芒中无声地勾勒成形，那些曾经让他揣测不已的旧伤痕都消失了。这一个崭新的布鲁斯修长美好，每一块筋 肉都炫耀着人类最佳的韧度和线条，他的皮肤却光滑得仿佛纯真的幼儿。他孔雀蓝色的眼睛在半阖的睫毛间闪着幽光，那定然是魔鬼祝福过的两枚宝石。他赤裸着， 温柔的月光使他的身体闪闪发亮。他就那样靠近他，微笑着。那微笑神秘危险，是他从来都读不懂的。  
　　凯尔梦见布鲁斯伸出了一只手，抚摸他的脸颊。  
　　“早知道我该早点儿收下你留给我的枕头。”他说。  
　　“喔是的，你其实是个笨蛋。”凯尔梦里的自己也笑了，并且伸手握住布鲁斯的双胁下方，好像握着一只放大版的猫咪。“而且我也是个笨蛋。”他苦涩地补充道。  
　　布鲁斯发出蝙蝠侠独有的那种惹人惊栗的粗糙笑声，俯身吻上他的嘴。他的舌头湿润，急切地舔在氪星人的唇瓣上。“但你喜欢这样的。”他说，“现在我知道了。”  
　　那吻的触感太真实了，凯尔逼迫自己立刻从迷梦里醒来，否则他知道他自己将永远留在这梦里不肯清醒。太美的幻梦是种诅咒，如果他任由自己坠进梦的最深处——如果他——  
　　他用力撑住身体坐起来，抬手擦了擦脸，擦去所有濡湿的水痕。再次睁开眼睛时，他看见一个活着的——光溜溜的——X光检查也一切正常的——布鲁斯·韦恩正骑在他的腰上，似笑非笑，一只手还按着他的胸膛。  
　　那种——他最熟悉的节奏——那绝无虚假的——人类心跳声，正如雷鸣一样，轰然环绕在四面的水晶墙壁间。  
　　“我记得是你说期待我随时来一发。”那地狱里返身的韦恩勾起嘴角，用蝙蝠侠的声线开口道。  
  
　　本章节推荐背景音乐： **[《What You Want Me To Do》](http://www.rayfile.com/files/e9e9b9f3-a23a-11e0-8a6a-0015c55db73d/)** ←RF下载请戳  
　　from The Heavy - The House That Dirt Built (2009)


	9. Chapter 9

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
If you touch me  
如果你触碰我  
You'll understand what happiness is  
你将明了幸福的意义  
  
————From MEMORY————  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
9.  
  
　　“你得解释一下这个，凯尔。”布鲁斯——不，应该说是蝙蝠侠——这与面具无关，他使用的声线和问话方式说明了一切。此刻他侧卧在银色的大床上，脑袋枕在自己的手背上。那些星光灿烂的被单揉成了一缕，若有若无地搭在他的腿上。  
　　他的腿——一条埋在被单下，一条挂在氪星人那滑腻可爱的屁股上，暂时还没有什么必要使黑暗骑士的思路联想到要披上什么来遮住身体，他像猫一样赤裸得心安理得。  
　　“我以为需要给出很多解释的人是你才对。”氪星的最后一个儿子——正义和真理的人形象征，用一枚枕头蒙着自己的头，趴在床上一动不动。他的声音从枕下含糊不清地飘出来，奄奄一息，像是氪石之类的东西刚刚抽干了力气。  
　　“我是指你拿我的裸照赚钱的事。”那高谭恶棍发出碎石磨砺砂纸般的轻笑，“你确实干了，不是吗？而且你没事先征求我的同意，在事后，你甚至没有改善我的伙食。你看我向你要求过多少次罐头？我用脸磨地也没用。你太残忍了，总是喂我猫豆。”  
　　“喂！”凯尔掀掉枕头翻身坐起来来嚷道，“这绝对是污蔑！你不知道你还在长牙吗？湿粮吃得太多对你的牙齿不好，猫咪又不能像人类一样刷牙——噢天哪！”他翻回去，继续用枕头捂住脸，呻吟不止，“为啥我的王子先生变成了蝙蝠侠！我的猫咪明明是雪白的一团。”  
　　“有多——白？”布鲁斯伸手攀上他的背，在他的肩头张口咬下——人类正常的啃噬力度对于氪星人来说几如小猫撒娇，凯尔从他那阿波罗般的壳子里发出了克拉克式的呻吟。  
　　“神啊……就是这个声音……”布鲁斯喃喃道，“每次我向你伸出爪子，或者我愿意露出肚皮，你都会发出这种声音。超人不该有……这太罪恶了。”  
　　“有多罪恶？”枕头下那张脸无可掩饰地偷笑起来，“唉这太好了——我真怕都是做梦。”  
　　“对我来说噩梦还没完。你不能理解的，凯尔。”布鲁斯吮吸着他的颈侧，“整整三个星期，被禁锢在一个柔弱的牢笼里无事可为！当我爬出废墟，凯尔，我再 一次看见你们……我立刻向你跑过去——那是我‘死后’顶多30个钟头的事。可惜一只小成我那样的猫想要追上超人是完全不可能的……我追赶了你超过40次， 每次我刚还没追上你就消失了。”  
　　“那是你没开口叫我。”凯尔嘟哝道。  
　　“像这样？——喵。”布鲁斯趴在他的背上，凑在他的耳边，用蝙蝠侠那极易令人联想起妖魔、怪物与噩梦的声音，学了一声猫叫。  
　　超人再度呻吟起来：“别，布鲁斯，别——你会把我最美好的回忆都清空掉！”  
　　一只手把他的头上的枕头移开：“凯尔，有几个问题需要我们从床上爬起来共同研究一下……”  
　　克拉克抓住布鲁斯的手，就着翻身的动作打了个滚，把眼前这个鲜活又温热的人形生命体压在身下。他圈着他，抱着他，抚摸他，自上而下抚摸他的皮肤，舔吮 他的乳头，刮擦他的腰侧。超人的动作缓慢温柔，如同第一次抓握猫咪那样小心翼翼，在他的手触及布鲁斯身体紧绷起的一部分时，满意地听高谭男人的喉咙里又发 出那种小猫打呼噜一样的柔软低哼。  
　　“你是我的猫，是我那只。至少这点这是不用研究的。”他说着，把各种测试计划和未来打算都扔到了幻影地带【注6】，放任自己的嘴唇和黑骑士的嘴黏在了一起。  
　　一个钟头以后，布鲁斯像猫一样睡着了。当他终于精疲力竭时，他蜷曲起身体，把双手轻握着搁在脸侧下方。毫无疑问，猫咪形态的一部分生理习惯还在操控他。凯尔伸手拂开他额头上被汗水打湿的一缕头发，看到布鲁斯在睡梦里有气无力地抬起手捞动了两下。  
　　 “好吧……世人都以为你死了，尚恩还在等着我继续扒猫砂。”凯尔用X视线检查了一番，又叹了口气，“猫砂这个步骤可以省了，你居然消化了氪石，布鲁斯。卢瑟一定很不想听到这个。”  
　　他在布鲁斯的身旁坐了一整夜。尽管失而复得的倦怠也同样冲刷着他的神经，浓稠的困顿没过了他的头顶，但他一直睁着眼睛。他不知道一块氪石的作用到底能有多久。他坐着，等着，直到极昼日的太阳重又升上天顶，直到床上熟睡的人自然醒来。  
　　“……事实上他没变回去，也没天一亮就长出尾巴和耳朵——呃……”十四个钟头后，凯尔-艾尔把自己塞在水晶宝座里，耳朵上挂着一个联盟定制的通讯器，“整件事情匪夷所思，但检查身体的结果没什么不正常的，所以他就跟我借了一架飞行器回高谭去了。”  
　　“这个概率真是太小了，而且他作为猫咪形态的时候居然可以屏蔽我的心理连线。你想过吗，凯尔，他可能是任何一种……不像是氪星人或者火星人，总之不是 地球人的……你明白我在说什么。他处在一种极不稳定的状态下，我希望你能明白我的意思，在他的状态稳定之前，你最好——”尚恩说到这里，忽然顿住了。“噢 不。”他那来自遥远天际声音突然噎住了，“凯尔——你在想什么？”  
　　“……你知道我在想什么，伙计。”  
　　“……我明白了。”火星人在电波那头艰难地吐着字，“我相信集合我们几个星球的技术，一定能尽快查出稳定蝙蝠侠状态的方法，那不会是问题！眼下我们面临的最大的困难不外乎是如何向世人解释他的死而复生。”  
　　凯尔大笑起来：“放心吧，布鲁斯说那个他早就构思好了——在他还是只猫的时候。”  
　　蝙蝠侠的归来发生在他被鉴定为突然死亡后的25天后。媒体普遍的评价是：一样的戏剧化。  
　　曾经引发大都会大爆炸的同个恐怖团体，在黑暗骑士消亡后，又使用同样的手法，在网络上发布公告，指明针对正义联盟，指定时间地点，安置同款炸弹。当他 们又老调重弹，占据了纽约市一座著名的高层，将人质集体赶往地下车库时，所有的烟感探头都一个接一个地运作起来，消防警铃大作，自动系统开始喷水。神秘的 烟气蔓延在整座的建筑内。  
　　全部的供电在一秒钟内全部截停，电梯失效，大楼陷入前所未有的黑暗。绑匪们费尽力气方才地扒开电梯的门，与失控的人质一起，冲向最近的窗口，查看正义联盟的踪迹——他们总是“飞临而下”的，从天空里出现，而不是……  
　　当他们回头时，在迷蒙的烟气中，一只巨大的蝙蝠从走廊的尽头倒悬而下。十分钟后，这个二十四人的宗教极端主义恐怖团体的主要成员都被坚韧的尼龙绳捆绑着，吊挂在大楼的玻璃幕墙外。  
　　蝙蝠侠出现在楼顶，将卸下的炸弹抛给从天而降的超人：“这密码确实没法安全解开，你还是打算把它吞了吗？【注7】”  
　　“想看烟花？”氪星人飞上高空，那炸弹在松手的一刹那炸做碎片。这景象昙花一现，华丽的爆炸火云，与蝙蝠侠蹲在楼顶一隅的浓黑侧影一同占据了当日各大媒体的全部头条，可谓是出尽了风头。  
　　高谭警方发言人立刻发表声明，表示之前声称未接到蝙蝠侠死亡的正式证报之事并非一时托辞，他确实没死，他们早就知道。  
　　联邦调查局在数小时后召开新闻发布会声称：联邦政府为了确保民众的最大安全，为了反恐计划的进一步推行，与正义联盟在上次事件后达成了一定的共识，隐 瞒蝙蝠侠的行踪是为了更利于他展开拳脚协助政府调查爆炸事件的黑幕。而超人——美国正义的最终代言，我们值得信赖和尊敬的氪星朋友，怀着崇高的自我牺牲意 识，在不能口吐谎言的前提下选择了高尚的缄默，他宁可背负世人的误会，多行善举，这种伟大的牺牲精神是多么值得世人向他致以最为诚挚的歉意……  
　　大都会多名议员同时发表个人声明，表示自己跟超人始终站在同一视角，之前这二十余日，可谓百般煎熬——在这个世界上，选择不说谎的人往往会受到更多误解，犬儒主义倾向者的论调反而总能风行一时，使人齿冷，这是多么值得感叹。  
　　“你是怎么搞定他们的，蝙蝠？”亚马逊公主戴安娜用捶在瞭望塔会议圆桌的一拳作为自己情绪的总结，同时顺便关闭了响应声控的直播系统。  
　　“你不会想知道的。”凯尔满面尴尬，偷偷凑近她说道。  
　　最后一个对此事发表声明的人是刚刚逃脱了牢狱之灾的莱克斯·卢瑟。他请了一整个效率良好的律师团，于蝙蝠侠归来的次日提前开庭，他的律师们辩解说，作 为一个收入富足、事业成功、精神正常的投资商人，他们的当事人若非受人胁迫，又岂会在完全违心的情况下参与了这次针对网络名流的有策划的抢劫行为。而到庭 的其他同案犯，也一致承认自己作为卢瑟的私人安保顾问，因为待遇问题怀恨在心，刻意胁迫雇主参与此案，确乎只是顺便想“捞点老板对前下属性骚扰的把柄”， 以达到长期胁迫他获得金钱的目的。  
　　联邦公众的视线都忙于纠结蝙蝠侠的死而复生，以及这位著名义警和他的氪星老友在这半个月以来超级神秘的行踪和经历，无人对这起荒唐的“抢猫案”大感兴趣。  
　　王子先生的大部分粉丝都认为，比莱克斯·卢瑟这类倒霉蛋更值得担忧的是刚刚因此案而曝光的猫咪正牌饲主克拉克·肯特先生的饲养条件，一个失业记者要如何才能保证小猫的安全和应对紧接而来的粉丝大潮呢？他到底有没有给猫咪投保？保单金额又是多少？  
　　此外，王子先生的故事专栏亦因官司而暂时停更，每日都有无数电子邮件撑爆编辑部与克拉克本人的公开邮箱，不断询问猫咪的新动向。它是否健康？那个它吞了一个螺帽的传言难道是真的？它还活着吗？排出螺帽有障碍吗？  
　　它的主人有带它去灌肠吗？那简直太可悲了！  
　　停更十二天以后，在粉丝们渐渐重获平静，每天疯狂刷新客户端查看王子故事栏目是否更新的强迫症也终于有所平复的时候，这个栏目突然恢复了连载。而第一 时间黑进系统取得IP的网民们在交换了所得信息后，发现这个独一无二的网段，恰恰属于纽约西区著名的圣约翰大教堂。而数分钟后更新的照片，让全球猫饭都大 跌眼镜。  
　　戴着彩虹领结的小猫背后，是与饲主克拉克·肯特一同举着心形告示牌的高谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　那牌子上赫然写着：“我们结婚了”。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注6】：Phantom Zone，氪星罪人的流放地。  
　　【注7】：94版超人新冒险里的超人解决炸弹的经典方法之一是吞下去，让它在肚子里“碰——啪”；或者坐在屁股底下，让它在屁股下“碰——啪”……  
  
　　本章节推荐背景音乐： **[《Short Change Hero》](http://www.rayfile.com/files/d091b33d-a32b-11e0-87d1-0015c55db73d/)** ←RF下载请戳  
　　from The Heavy - The House That Dirt Built (2009)


	10. Chapter 10

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
Hallelujah, angelical Choir  
哈利路亚，天使合音  
The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity  
神性神秘的不知羞怯的猫性  
  
————From JELLICLE SONGS FOR JELLICLE CATS————  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
10\. Epilogue（1）  
  
Part1. Tony Stark  
  
　　那男人抱着一份文件袋，坐在未完工的大桥钢架上，晃着他的两条腿。在他的身边放着一个“希拉瑞莉餐厅”的纸袋，并两杯咖啡。  
　　“黑咖啡和奶特，我不知道你比较倾向于哪一种。”在漫长的足够令披萨上的每条起司都彻底硬得像针的等待之后，他朝着东南方向——高谭港三角码头的方向抬起两根手指，比了个Y形的手势。  
　　之后，他倒转那只手，指了指下方。  
　　“我始终觉得在如此夏夜穿成你那样蹲在悬挂的钢筋上一个钟头不换姿势是件残忍的事。”男人似如自语般喃喃着，“你裹着万圣节斗篷到底在做什么？观察我？布鲁斯跟我提过那个。”  
　　一道密不透风的黑影席卷过他的身侧，他手上的文件袋与身旁的一杯咖啡都消失了。黑影的动作停滞在这条钢架的另一端，保持着某种微妙的平衡。夜风将他那斗篷的一角扬起，那拖长的锯齿状边沿宛如魔鬼的爪牙，神秘，而且捉摸不透。  
　　“居然是奶特。”男人检查了剩下的一杯咖啡——他端起来喝了一口，接着便大叫起来，“你完全颠覆了我的想象，伙计，我以为你是‘黑’到骨子的！”  
　　那魅影般的斗篷客用一种令人不安的粗糙声音回答道：“你在退出#5计算机的时候留下了痕迹，我已将它消除了。但全部入侵记录我替你留了备份。”  
　　“哈，伙计。”男人挥了挥手，“我花了20个钟头的时间为你侵入联邦级实验室，好吧，即使是我也得花上20个钟头呢。我为你调查三十年前一桩荒唐的实 验——我就差为你入侵瞭望塔了。你知道我说的是啥吧——你有什么不知道的，黑暗甜心？如果我想，我也能让瞭望塔明天掉下来——你们那个瞭望塔。那是怎么说 的来着？你能我也能。”  
　　“不过你不会那么做。”披着斗篷的尖耳朵怪人说，“因为那着实很无聊。”  
　　男人点了点头。“的确。”他的脸上又堆上了他那种招牌式的微笑，斯达克牌假笑，“非常无聊。虽然只比调查G-Star走丢的一只月球猫多无聊那么一点点。”  
　　“你太客气了。”黑色的斗篷怪客——高谭市独一无二的黑暗骑士在风中振开他的蝙蝠膜翼——这显然是个代表着谈话结束告别动作，“忘掉月球猫，忘掉今晚。你从未看见过我，托尼·斯达克。你知道我说的是啥。”  
　　男人跳起来，意大利皮鞋踢飞了硬掉的披萨：“等一下，交易还成立吗？我以为这是个约会！老天，亏我想象这能有多生猛。我想了不止一种。”  
　　黑影向他飘过来，猛地攫住他，抓住他的下巴，捏住他的脸，然后，吻下去。一个短暂血腥的恶魔之吻，他们不约而同地用上牙齿，用最锋利的部分割伤对方的舌尖，点醒痛觉，吮吸鲜血。  
　　“唔，就是这样……”那男人——军工巨贾、斯达克工业的掌门人发出一阵被割裂成若干碎片的笑声，“不尝不知道。布鲁斯，我早就猜到是你。”  
  
  
　　本章节推荐背景音乐： **[《I'm-Waiting-for-the-Man》](http://www.rayfile.com/files/149dc430-a3d3-11e0-88c6-0015c55db73d/)** ←RF下载请戳  
　　from The Velvet Underground - Chronicles  
　　歌词误很大，大家意会就好，意会就好……

 

10\. Epilogue（2）  
  
Part2. Lex Luthor  
　　  
　　“基于以上事实，暨陪审团的决议，本庭宣判，亚历山大·约瑟夫·卢瑟——无罪释放！”  
　　随着法槌落下的脆响，这出闹剧划上了据点。位于旁听席前排的大都会著名新闻人露易丝·莱恩小姐第一个转身，以率先离席的举动表达自己对判决结果的态度。  
　　在庭外，各路媒体已经磨拳擦掌，等着履行职责。那光头男人揉着鼻翼，在新雇用的保全公司护卫下离场，拒绝回应任何采访。“他从离庭开始就戴着手套，”他们这样报道，“而现在是七月底了。”  
　　“他有严重的洁癖。”他们不约而同地写下类似的武断言语。先是网络，报刊的爆发在这之后，到了晚间，所有的脱口秀和地方新闻都以滥传这个细节为乐。  
　　他们说：“看，他的光裸的头颅，他永远光洁的下巴。不排除他用控制荷尔蒙的方式去除体毛，但这并不妨碍他积极社交。科学证明这种方法是危险而行之有效的。”  
　　他们说：“而他涉嫌骚扰的对象，一个身高超愈六呎的壮汉，强壮丰满，羞涩本分，在繁华都市，夜生活不过是独对小猫。这种对应关系十分微妙。”  
　　而当事人的回应是关上纵横一整面墙的巨幕投影电视。  
　　他将双手交握，手肘支撑桌面，指节托起那传奇般光洁的下巴：“若我严肃地表示我没有服用雌激素脱毛的习惯，不知你能相信几分，肯特？”  
　　在他的对面，身高超愈六呎的克拉克·肯特僵硬地扭着脸。“有话实说，卢瑟。你已经把我搞得很烦了。”  
　　“我以为这是一种和解的尝试。这一切都是个遗憾的误会，为此我必须十分诚恳地向您道歉。”那男人说，“亲手给你泡咖啡道歉什么的……我不是很经常做这 种事。我不是很有尝试精神——所以我更欣赏老派的媒体，每日精于划分排版，斟酌文字，强调言简意赅，杜绝别字错误语法。就像日报，肯特，比如《星球日 报》。”  
　　“所以你更喜欢自己来决定它的命运。”前记者把双手按在橡木圆桌上，扭过头颅来怒视着投机商人，“现在没什么人愿意买那份报纸了，在你把持了它之后。”  
　　“网路发行这个渠道确实来得更快。而且老派媒体的老派读者都有精神洁癖，不是靠戴着手套翻报纸就能解决问题。我知道你有多愤恨，关于没能让我吃上牢饭这件事。”男人轻笑着，把咖啡杯往客人面前又推了推，“古巴咖啡。”  
　　“这是个阴谋，卢瑟。你为了逆转对你的指控，竟然指使你的律师团在网上公开了我的住址。你指使他们公开我猫咪的住址，让我的楼下全是盯梢者和充满暴力 暗示的涂鸦，让我不得不带着它到处躲藏！”肯特先生说到这里，深深吸了一口气。他的嘴角抽搐了几下，任谁都能看出他正在努力地控制情绪。他站了起来，走向 这间巨大的顶层办公室的内置电梯。  
　　“和谈崩了，亲爱的光头先生。”他大步前行，伴以戏剧化的耸肩动作，“我已经给猫咪找到了更好的监护人，虽然我不得不为此付出你绝对难以想象的高额保姆费。下面我要做的，很抱歉，和露易丝一样，就是站在普通员工的角度，为星球日报而战。”  
　　一枚厚实的纸飞机在空中滑翔了半周，落在他的脚边。  
　　“为你的日报而战吧，肯特先生。我说过我道歉的方式十分坦诚，唔，理当如此，先生。理当如此。”  
　　克拉克听到滑门敞开又关闭的声音，那是一种精巧的传动气泵运作的轻响。卢瑟消失在这宽敞空间的另一侧，背对着他走上了藏匿在幕墙后阳台。那是莱克斯集团著名的特色观景点，能俯视整座城市。他们说他经常一整天都呆在那里。  
　　没人知道他在那儿干什么——发愣，吹风，狂想，还是筹划着要如何杀死超人？  
　　大块头先生捡起纸飞机，打开它——那是一纸《星球日报》62.6%股权的赠与协议，除却获赠者一方的签名之外，所有的手续和签字悉数已具。  
　　那正是莱克斯·卢瑟所持的全部星球日报股份。  
  
  
　　本章节推荐背景音乐： **[《Silver& Fire》](http://www.rayfile.com/files/eed65ab3-a48b-11e0-b5ed-0015c55db73d/)** ←RF下载请戳  
　　from M.Craft - Silver & Fire

 

10\. Epilogue（3）  
  
Part3. Alfred Pennyworth  
  
　　老人将混合了蛋白粉的热奶与添加了香蕉片的三明治安放在银盘里，并一份当天的报纸。他哼着七十年代的爵士音乐打下节奏，就着拍子上楼。七点十五分，他准时推开门。  
　　这个早晨对于一个韦恩来说注定将是一场战争——董事会元老等待一次演讲，来说服他们出售手头的部分股权，使韦恩氏能够继续连任集团董事长，而不是手头 大量持股且反对成立基金组织公开支持诸如正义联盟之类民间暴力团体的瓦格纳女士。这位女士触角灵敏，加之后台强大，在布鲁斯“纵情酒色、不问正事”的25 天之后，已获得足可与他相较的集团股份。  
　　按照CEO卢修斯·福克斯的说法是：“他们就等着拉他下马，省得公司再给哪个超能力者捐钱。照我看他们现在宁可捐钱给共产主义者，或是非洲的流亡小国王。他们担心韦恩家的大少爷在豢养马戏团小男孩之余，与蝙蝠侠也有暗昧交易。还好，他们更情愿认为是‘那种交易’……”  
　　那老人推开主卧的房门，在进入前，先行查看了一下门口的就近的插花。这是一个暗示，是主仆之间的约定。花瓶很低，即使是未成年的猫咪也能轻易触碰花头。如果那朵用藤条和和绸布制造的假花不在原位，那么很有可能——  
　　它不在原位。  
　　当然，这位老人也并不需要立刻转身，将某些雇主点播的香蕉三明治换成掺入吞拿鱼的猫食。因为就在他进入的瞬间，已能看见一个盘腿坐在床上的完整的人形韦恩，手里正转着那支喷洒过薰衣草香精的傻花，转来转去，转来转去。  
　　“你比平时早了一个钟头，阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　“您比往常早了不止一个钟头，布鲁斯少爷。这让我于心不安，深觉为您准备的这些早餐根本撑不到您忙碌之后方可就位的午餐时间。”老人用一种倨傲的姿态 迈步，后颈严格地紧贴西装衣领。在符合礼貌的位置，他停下步子，以双手托着银盘，身向前倾，轻巧地放置在布鲁斯·韦恩的床头。而牛奶的液面甚至毫无晃动， 这在他的年纪可谓难得。  
　　“嘿阿尔弗雷德。”身为雇主的男人眨了眨明显缺乏睡眠的眼睛，丢开假花捞起牛奶，“我失眠整夜，从颈椎到脚尖都不听使唤地抽筋。昨天没什么异常……不过我很担心我会在不恰当的时间，没有任何先兆地——再变回去。我依然趴着才能入睡，阿尔弗雷德，这不是什么好兆头。”  
　　“相较于身着紧身衣夜游的癖好，我个人以为采用趴姿解决睡眠不是什么不体面的作为。”老人微笑着，将晨报递上，“《星球日报》的神秘持股人准备出售股份，报纸第八版引用网络传言，猜测他是莱克斯·卢瑟的秘密情人——那位6英尺2英寸的养猫人……”  
　　“空穴来风。托卢瑟的福，我还生吞了一颗外星小石子。尚恩认为氪石携带的宇宙辐射使我产生异变，但他同样不能肯定，究竟猫形和人形，到底哪一个才是我的本来面目。”男人接过报纸，把牛奶一饮而尽，“《以猫定情？豪商禁脔？——猫王子背后的男人疑点重重》……是这篇？”  
　　“我很抱歉，少爷，但确然就是。您瞧，多下流的标题啊。”  
　　“可是阿尔弗雷德……”那男人把报纸扔在散落的枕头边，放下空杯，踟蹰着，“也许他们是对的呢？我不是说下流的报章，那些污蔑克拉克的言语不值一提。 我是说……董事会。从托尼给我的资料，与瞭望塔的调查结果看来，我就是G-Star三十年前丢失的东西，因为保安的错漏我才得以逃离实验室。阿尔弗雷德。 我感激你教会我的一切，你使我是今日之我。可我不是我父亲的儿子，你是知道的。我是什么？我确实是蝙蝠侠，我可以是南太平洋无名小国的自封的王子，然而我 并不是一个‘韦恩’。迄今为止我都在滥用这个古老姓氏赋予我的权力，而你就是见证人。”  
　　“唔，您说错了一点。”老人熟稔地后退，准确无误地在窗边一张螺钿装饰的古董椅子上坐下，并在开口前，十分舒坦地将整个背部都贴靠在椅背上。“下面我 要说给您听的是我能够见证的事。二十八年前我来到高谭，获得现在的职位，作为一个旁观者进入您的家庭。我看到的是一个其乐融融的三口之家，有幽默慈祥的父 亲、善良柔顺的母亲，与一个小猫般顽劣令人头痛的男孩。而他们之间的感情毋庸置疑，爱、信仰、荣誉、您父亲留给您的名字，是制造今天这一切的真正根源。那 就是我所认识的‘韦恩’。请不要在二十八年之后，对我说就是我只有我可以见证这一切都是幻觉——我为您自豪，我的少爷。”  
　　当他说这些话的时候，轻轻挥动着他的手掌。那动作并不狂妄，而是优雅而适度的。他的眼睛闪烁着年轻人似的神采，随着为了追求戏剧性而刻意压低的喉咙放出光来：“——但您别指望我说什么托马斯老爷会为您的作为自豪的好话，他看到您这么花钱一定头痛得很。”  
　　说完这些，他站起来，用指挥家般的调子宣布下一首的曲目。  
　　他宣布道：“起床吧，我的韦恩少爷。现在是七点半钟，我很荣幸地通知您，您的专车出发在半个钟头以后。比所有的老家伙先到是游说成功的第一步。”  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩像猫一样踮着脚跳下床，用力绷紧了他的背。他以忍者式的奇特姿态拉伸着筋腱，如校正一部精密的机器那样，技术性地调整着过度疲劳的肌肉。  
　　“这么多年你就从来没怀疑过我不是人吗，阿尔弗雷德？”他问。  
　　“事实上，我从未停止过类似的揣测。”那老人微笑道，“您从来都不像是人类那种东西，我的少爷。”  
  
  
　　本章节推荐背景音乐： **[《The Same Deep Water As Me》](http://www.rayfile.com/files/4fdc78b8-a507-11e0-89ca-0015c55db73d/)** ←RF下载请戳  
　　from I Am Kloot - The Cure

 

10\. Epilogue（4）  
  
Part4. Kal-El  
  
　　超人降落在韦恩庄园后身，高谭滨海的悬崖上。在他的视线对面，布鲁斯戴着太阳帽，身着全套亚麻白的清凉猎装并驼色的半筒靴子，骑在一匹毛片丰润的黑马上，看起来十分挺拔英俊——他与那些童话里描写的正牌王子简直一模一样。  
　　“你迟到了十三分钟，”韦恩集团的董事长看了看表，“北非还是阿富汗？”  
　　“事实上是印度。”凯尔让自己的双脚着地，先是脚尖，接着是他的全部重量。整个过程悄无声息，他是悄无声息地落在这大地上。  
　　他踱了两步，伸手拉住黑骏马的缰绳：“我猜你会很想听听整个故事。哦，不，别用那副表情看我，你就是很想听。因为我要告诉你这是一个结局很好的故事，布鲁斯。”  
　　他像骑士般弯腰行礼，然后牵起布鲁斯的马，他们一起走过夏日的午后阳光明媚的草场。海上吹来的热风拂动超人的披风，以及他脚下如茵的绿草，让它们彼此摩擦摇曳着发出沙沙的响声，与不远处树丛间的蝉鸣交相辉映。蔷薇花开满了围墙，带刺的藤蔓上蝴蝶飞舞。  
　　在他们终于踏上碎石铺就的通往庄园内花园的小径时，凯尔已经说完了那历时十分钟的印度历险记，关于如何从工地上挽救了一个遇见危难的愁苦男人，并依照他的意愿送他回家见他妻子和六个孩子的故事。  
　　“……只是但愿能有好结局。”布鲁斯喃喃说道。凯尔能清晰地听见他的舌头猛地顶在牙刃上，唾沫的气泡破裂，而造就的细碎鸣响。他克制住了，没有吐出更 多尖锐的话。过了几秒钟，他身手抚摸起坐骑的颈项。“日行一善，超人。”他绕开了话题，貌似尖刻地重新开口道，“你真是位友好的星际和平人士。”  
　　凯尔瞪着他，他的头上没有变出猫耳或是恶魔角。魔法消退了，或者蛰伏了，没有任何确定的因素能证明它存在过。但这魔法使他们重新拥有蝙蝠侠，无论如何，氪星人都感激这个，他单纯地感激这一刻，这一刻他能如此近距离地看着他的脸，当他伸出手时他能——  
　　“我要去冲个澡。”布鲁斯抓住超人的手，用法语说道，“亲爱的阁下，您呢？我猜您不知道我的地下宫殿的浴室在哪个位置。”  
　　“是的，我的爵爷。望您引见。【注8】”那强壮的外星人俯下身去，吻了吻那只手。  
　　五分钟后，他们在浴室里吻在一起。  
　　是布鲁斯环住氪星人的脖子，主动贴上他，伸过舌头来要求一个吻。水温110度【注9】，浇在他们的肩上背上，从脸颊上暴雨一样地冲刷过去，那比想象中的更热。  
　　“如果我知道猫就是你……”凯尔呻吟着，“我不会说那些……”  
　　“闭嘴。”这是蝙蝠侠的吩咐，伴随着撕咬舌尖的力度。布鲁斯已经完全兴奋了，性器坚硬，乳头挺立，在凯尔的胸膛上拖拽着水痕摩擦过去。  
　　“……你怎么能忍着不说……”凯尔呻吟着，用宽厚坚硬的双手用力揉搓一个像人类那样，由脆弱骨骼支撑的肌肉群——布鲁斯的肩膀。他的肩膀圆润，肌肉结实，如许多勤于锻炼的人那样，时刻呈现着美妙的弹性。那是活着的人方能占有的魅力，随时会消去。  
　　生命随时会消去，魔法随时会消失。每个人每个人都摇头，说不知道这幻象还能多久。这生命的幻觉，这亲吻的幻象。  
　　布鲁斯的嘴唇一路往下，当他弓身俯首时，背上的肌肉一寸寸收紧，水花迸碎在他的皮肤上……尽管凯尔不需要地球的空气，可他确然觉得自己快要窒息了。  
　　他发出呛水的人才有的粗喘，而布鲁斯则夜枭般冷笑起来，吐出舌尖戳了戳一根氪星阴茎的尖端。“唔，你比我想象的柔软……”他张口含住，而猫咪不会这样做。这是只有此刻的布鲁斯才能给的极乐。  
　　他用双手捞住那地球上无数人肖想过揣测过的超人的屁股，那是阿波罗神体的一部分，仿佛人类只可在幻想中触碰。“……我会想要这样做。”他重重地吮吸了 一下之后，满意地听见凯尔发出比抚摸猫咪时更为脆弱的呻吟，他瞥见这大地上最正直有力的生物之一此时此地正放任自己堕落在最真实最无力的颤抖中。  
　　“没有我的允许你不可以射。”他抬起眼睛，热水溅落在他的头顶，滑下去，在眼睫上凑成液滴。  
　　凯尔低下头，透过那些水珠望进他的眼里。他微笑起来，谦恭地回答道：  
　　“遵命，我的爵爷……如您所愿。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注8】：两人在这里用的都是大仲马小说里常使用的那种对话调调，情趣嘛。  
　　【注9】：美国多用华氏温度，约等于43.33摄氏度。  
  
  
　　本章节推荐背景音乐： **[《Dragonfly》](http://www.rayfile.com/files/ffdf474a-a642-11e0-b060-0015c55db73d/)** ←RF下载请戳  
　　from M.Craft - Sliver & Fire

 

10\. Epilogue（5-6END）  
  
Part5. Prince YKW  
　　蝙蝠侠回到他的巢穴时，克拉克·肯特还没有离开。阿尔弗雷德端来饮料就把迪克叫走了，现在午夜的蝙蝠洞里只剩下他俩。  
　　义警显然有些精疲力竭了，他的沉默持续了有二十分钟或者更久，在这期间他一句话都不肯说。克拉克坐在“客座”——一张从库房搬来的椅子上，大屏幕前的宝座向来无人暨越。客人翻着一本书。二十分钟后，主人换上睡衣拖鞋，拖着步子踱来：“资料？看起来可不像。”  
　　“雷蒙德·钱德勒。”记者把书抬起来给他看封面。  
　　“唔，《漫长的告别》。可惜我不是那个酒鬼【注10】。”布鲁斯坐在属于他的王座上，用一块淡蓝色的毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。克拉克注意到他的下巴上涂了消炎的凝胶，贴了至少两块防水无菌贴。  
　　“啊布鲁斯，你明明是个侦探。”记者把书合起来，犹豫了一下，最后放在腿上。他手边的台子形制可疑，未必不曾用来验看赃物和尸块，“我才是喝多了需要你搀扶的那个。”他用手按着书页，蔚蓝的眼珠转动着，打量坐在身旁的人，他吹了声口哨。“一场硬架？”  
　　“感谢你的X光检查。看来氪石急救锭并不能让我刀枪不入。”布鲁斯甩给他一个冷笑，“一切又回到原样了……这种一球棒就能被人打碎肩膀的感觉真是妙不可言。”  
　　“我猜有些人永远都学不会小心些？你的肩膀确实肿得比较厉害。”  
　　“拿球棒的人现在肿得更厉害。只是有点遗憾，他肿的是脸。”他靠在椅子上，转动他的头，活动颈椎，发出疲劳到极点的人类才有的叹息：“我要事先提醒你，克拉克，《漫长的告别》最后并不是个完美的故事。还有——你要出售的股份是怎么回事？”  
　　克拉克抬起手来搓了搓脸。“唔，是这样。”他的表情窘迫，“卢瑟把他的《星球日报》股份都转让给了我。这件事未公开，但我想你应当听到了风声。”  
　　“但你拿回来的日报已经严重负债濒临破产？除非将股票卖出去来重组资产。”布鲁斯用交握的双手托住自己的下巴。这个动作说明他正在思考……当然有时他 只是假装“在思考”，有时他早就胸有成竹，却故意放慢一拍，来逗引他的猎物上钩。就像猫科动物捕食的模样，克拉克强迫自己不要去联想他那半握着的手如果换 成王子先生毛茸茸的爪子会是怎样的情形，这太超现实了，而且不合时宜。  
　　“……好消息是，那些股票有人愿意收购，同样的，那人也愿意重新雇佣我的旧同事。”超人站起来，把书扔在椅子上。他穿着克拉克的衣装，简单的T恤和牛仔裤，在洞穴里飘来飘去，以掩饰他的尴尬，“尚恩帮我联系了一个……怎么说呢，他算是你的老熟人？我们的一个投资人。”  
　　“唔，一位岛国王子。他的身份经过验证，是当地确实的统治者——虽然他的国土小到几可不论。”即使没有面具，蝙蝠侠依然是不苟言笑的，他的手滑过触 屏，洞穴系统的主屏幕亮起来，右下角的小窗口呈现着一幢有些哥特形制的建筑，黄铜的铭牌上写着：“G-Star国家级生物实验室”。在超人注意到它之前， 这张图片以及存放它的整个目录，都被划入了一个加密文件包内。图标移动的瞬间，显示出的动画图案仿佛沙砾迸碎。然后，这些永久加密的，又被有条不紊地引入 了一个外接的存储介质。  
　　这是克拉克不会刻意去瞩目和深究的行为，如他宁可接受一个魔法变形的解释，也不愿抵触布鲁斯的意见，他不愿深入探究氪石射线对布鲁斯的影响，尽管事实是显而易见的——  
　　G-Star实验室于1971年开始接手在月球表面发现的代号为“阿尔忒弥斯”【注11】神秘胚胎，十年后，在一次陨石射线照射实验后，他们丢失了那个胚胎。联邦调查局受命严格审查了所有的通道和可以进入实验室的全部人员，但一无所获。技术所限，当时的即时录像技术也并不完善。现在唯一能够确认的是，他们最后使用的那块测试用的陨石，是一片绿色的结晶体。  
　　那是氪石。  
　　克拉克放任这些成为尘封往事。氪星人有能力刺探任何地球人的秘密而他却放手不问。他默认这种自由，他放任他人拥有秘密，也无所谓这些秘密将来是否会为 他个人带来失败和不幸。作为一个天赋神力的超人而言，克拉克·肯特像个被“世界”和“爱”灌至沉醉的高贵的酒鬼，他总是毫无保留地张开双臂，露出他的全部 胸膛来拥抱现在。真是愚不可及。  
　　……他确实是愚不可及。  
　　“对了有个消息。”那愚不可及的家伙在布鲁斯的身后飘动着转圈，“我在报纸上看到，纽约州刚刚通过了同性婚姻合法化的法案。布鲁斯，我们要不要去登记结婚？”  
　　克拉克在乱找话题。也许这确实是他寄望过的事情而他却不敢揣测它是否会变成真实。有时明了太多的人无法摆脱困顿，因为每走一步都是错的，没有什么事情进行到最后能够全然美妙毫无苦痛。没人知道这一次如传说中洁里柯猫【注12】般的重生奇迹到底能持续多久，也许布鲁斯·韦恩也有九条命。又或者，他随时会死。  
　　即使是蝙蝠侠也无法知道当年的真相到底是什么，当年实验室的保安罗杰尔·欧华达已经过世很久，而他，可能是最后看到那个胚胎的人。  
　　他不知道还有多少时间来占据那个枕头，来修整所有的最差预案。他确实不知道。  
　　他也不知道下一次离开时，遗憾是否还会像这一次那么多。  
　　这漫长的告别没有结局。  
　　每一次的重聚都只是又一幕告别的开场舞曲。  
　　我们都知道那是谁的王子坐在他的王座上。  
　　他用脚尖摩擦地面，把自己转了半圈，面向着那史上最冒失又最朴素的求婚者，并且放下他的双手握住了椅子的扶手。  
　　“好。”他终于去除了唇角那笑意中的嘲讽意味，坐在那儿，一派庄严地回答道。  
  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
Part6. 1981年1月30 日夜  
  
　　那穿着制服的男人抱着一个纸箱跌跌撞撞地冲进巷子，丢下它，又慌慌张张地逃走了。  
　　在大学旁的电话亭，他对着话筒带着哭腔吼叫：“我不知道猫怎么会吃那种东西，而且那只是只没断奶的小猫！——一只活见鬼的毛茸茸的小猫！安妮！我该怎么办？要是让他们知道我竟放了一只该死的猫进去吞掉了最重要的实验品，我就死定了！”  
　　他哭了几分钟，停下来擦拭眼睛，又停顿了一会儿，重新投进去一个硬币，又拨通了同一个号码。  
　　“刚才断掉了……我都没发现……也许我太紧张。”他咳嗽了一声，稳定心神，最后叹了口气，“我也这样想，不过，如果那他妈的不是普通的猫，我轻轻一掐 它又怎么会断气的呢？……那就是一只普通的奶猫，白毛的，湿漉漉的有点恶心……对，我已经把它的尸体丢进垃圾桶里了……没有摄像镜头。唔，我出来绕了一圈 才给你打电话……这见鬼的电话亭一天有几百个学生在这里打电话。唔，甜心，你说得对。可能今晚的一切都是幻觉吧，就算我说给教授们听，他们也不会相信的。 我干好我的就是了。”  
　　两个街区外，一辆劳斯莱斯银影正以一种悲伤的速度驶过大学校区外的街道。托马斯·韦恩伸过右手握住了妻子的手，那指间明显的湿痕让他不安，却也无能为力。  
　　“要是你再转过脸去偷偷地哭，玛莎，”那高谭第一名的富豪叹了口气，“我就真的要把车停下了。你让我心烦意乱没法专心驾驶了。”  
　　玛莎·韦恩坐在驾驶座上，点燃了一支香烟。她用颤抖的手指把烟递到嘴边，突然又发出一声恸哭来：“哦汤姆，惠思丽医生的意思是不是——她说得对，我们 应当考虑领养，但我不知道……我害怕领养来的孩子，汤姆，我害怕他们的亲生父母。我害怕他们长大后仇视我们。既然上帝不肯送给我们一个宝贝……既然这是上 帝的意思……”  
　　“不要那么悲观。我们可以从远一些的地方领养小孩……你懂我的意思，战争孤儿什么的。我会着手这件事，交给我，玛莎，我们要一起面对这个。”韦恩先生疲惫不堪地安慰道。  
　　但那似乎没有什么用，他谨慎地偷瞥时看见妻子的眼睛大大地瞪着，抓着烟卷却没有要吸的意思，带着一点无可奈何的神经质。生育的希望被突然剥夺之后，她一时缓不过来。  
　　“停车，汤姆！停车！”她尖叫起来，手指猛地收紧，险些捏住燃烧的烟头，“我听见婴儿的哭声！”  
　　她的丈夫叹了口气：“玛莎，我知道你只是……”他咬住了自己的舌头——就在这个时候，夜风也将同样的声音传到了他的耳朵里。一个婴儿的哭声，微弱地，从道路右侧的深巷里传来。  
　　他们在路边停下车，双双冲进巷子。在垃圾桶的一侧，在许多烂透的番茄旁边，他们看到那个盛放速食香肠的纸箱里伸出来一只圆胖的小手。  
　　“天哪！”玛莎·韦恩扑上去把那个赤裸的孩子从箱子里抱了出来，“是个男孩，汤姆，是个男孩！啊！他还抓着我的手指呢！”  
　　“唔，这不是心想事成之夜，玛莎，我们得先送这孩子去医院——他看起来出生才没有几个钟头，很可能……”  
　　“就去你的医院，汤姆！别让人知道这事。”那喜出望外的女人把孩子抱到她丈夫的眼前，用几乎失却了理智的尖锐声调嚷道，“你看，没有任何字条！这是大 学旁边！经常有不想负责的年轻女生在这里丢弃私生子，报纸上每个月都有这种新闻！汤姆，无论他有没有毛病，我们都可以……我们可以让他非常幸福！难道我们 连这都做不到吗？我们能救他！我向上帝祈祷如果我能有个孩子，有个像你一样蓝眼睛的好孩子，汤姆，我愿意拿我余下的生命来换——”  
　　那孩子在她的怀里不安地蹬着小腿，在她温柔的轻拍下停止了哭泣。他向着托马斯·韦恩夫妇——向着他这夜的救主睁开了双眼。高谭的圆月之光穿透云层落在他的脸上，那一刻韦恩先生看到这幼弱的生灵长着一双惹人注目的孔雀蓝色眼眸。  
　　“布鲁斯……”膝下无子的亿万富豪喃喃道，“就是这个名字。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注10】：The Long Goodbye，Raymond Chandler的代表作。讲述一个优雅有礼的酒鬼和一个贫穷高贵的私家侦探相遇后引发的悲情友情故事。  
　　【注11】：Artemis，阿波罗的孪生妹妹与爱恋对象，希腊神话中的月神和狩猎之神。  
　　【注12】：Jellicle cats，韦伯音乐剧《猫》中的特殊猫族，整个种族每年在Jellicle月圆之时能有一只被选中重生。  
  
  
　　本章节推荐背景音乐： **[《Quiet Inside》](http://www.rayfile.com/files/22d4ef00-a7b2-11e0-a1d9-0015c55db73d/)** ←RF下载请戳  
　　from Andy Tubman - The Jacket  
　　  
　　  
　　【END】


End file.
